M VS N
by light kailan
Summary: Masokis Vs Narsis. Mereka sama-sama memiliki kelainan psikologis dimana Kyungsoo seorang masokis dan Jongin seorang narsis. Takdir memaksa mereka bertemu dan saling menyakiti. BL. Kaisoo Fanfiction. Psychological!AU.
1. Act 01 SUN & MIRROR

**M VS N**

(Masochist Versus Narcissist)

.

.

Do Kyungsoo Vs Kim Jongin

.

.

Inspired by manga _'M to N no Shouzou'_ © Tachibana Higuchi

All story plots by Light Kailan

.

.

 _A Kaisoo Fanfiction-Psychological!AU_

 _No Children please! Or you could skip the bad part. Take your own risk._

.

.

 _Let's begin_

 _._

 _._

 **Act. 01**

" **SUN & MIRROR"**

 _._

 _._

* * *

Do Kyungsoo membenci dunia. Sangat.

Sama besarnya dengan rasa bencinya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak menyukai apapun. Apapun. Dia benci udara yang dia hirup, dia benci suara-suara nyanyian, dia benci orang-orang, dan dari semua yang ada di dunia ini, Kyungsoo paling benci sinar matahari. Kyungsoo tidak suka ketika cahaya itu menusuk retinanya sehingga dia harus menyipitkan mata bulatnya. Dia benci ketika terik menimpa kulit putihnya sampai kulitnya memerah, berbintik-bintik, kemudian melepuh dan susah sembuh.

Ya, dia mengidap _alergi_ terhadap cahaya matahari. Rasanya gatal sampai menyusup ke inti dirinya. Menusuk-nusuk jantungnya karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolongnya. Bahkan medis. Dia benci dokter, dia benci rumah sakit, dia benci obat, dia benci uang, dan dia benci Ibunya. Mengapa Ibunya rela uangnya habis hanya untuk menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit terkutuk itu? Sedangkan Ibunya sendiri selalu mengeluh saat mereka hanya bisa memakan nasi dingin tanpa lauk. Kenapa Ibunya tega membuat dia merasa bersalah dan menyesal untuk hidup?

Ayah? Kemana Ayahnya? Dia benci Ayahnya yang sudah mati duluan. Meninggalkan rumah tanpa kata perpisahan kemudian memberinya kejutan kabar tentang kematian. Dia benci Ayahnya yang tega meninggalkan Ibunya yang tak berpenghasilan. Dia benci Ayahnya yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa untuk diwariskan sampai suatu hari dia hanya bisa makan garam.

Sekali lagi. Dia benci matahari. Pernah kulitnya nyaris tak berbentuk. Pipinya yang gempal itu terkadang mengeluarkan nanah. Saat mengering dia akan memerah kembali. Dulu, matahari sulit dihindari karena dia masih memiliki ego untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya. Namun, pada akhirnya dia menyerah, dia sembunyi demi pulih. Dia tumbuh berkembang selayaknya _vampire_ , tapi tidak menghisap darah.

Oleh sebab itu, dia selalu mengurung diri, memakai topi, _jumper_ , sarung tangan, dan masker kemana-mana. Akibatnya, hanya terhitung beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui wajah aslinya dan mengingatnya. Demi tidak tersentuh matahari, dia rela duduk di pojok kelas yang gelap, yang kata orang-orang tempat duduk paling _creepy_. Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan lain sebab hanya itu bangku yang tak tersinarkan bias cahaya siang.

Jika Kyungsoo membenci semuanya, maka bukankah dia juga benci kehidupan?

Ya, dia sangat benci! Dia heran mengapa dia dilahirkan jika hanya untuk merasakan pesakitan.

Sudah sering dia mencoba bunuh diri. Segala metode nyaris dia coba, mungkin belum semua, tapi setidaknya dia sudah berusaha. Dia pernah menyayat nadi sampai darahnya muncrat sana-sini kemudian seseorang menemukannya. Sebelum dia kehabisan darah, dokter telah menjahit nadinya dengan rapi. Menggantung leher? Dia melakukannya dua kali. Belum sampai dia kehabisan napas, ibunya menemukannya dan histeris lalu memotong talinya. Selalu ibunya yang menghalanginya.

Kyungsoo pernah menenggak racun serangga. Dia sendiri heran mengapa lambungnya begitu kuat. Mungkin pertanda bahwa belum saatnya dia mati. Belum saatnya, sebab setidaknya dia harus menjawab pertanyaan mendasar setiap manusia; _untuk apa dia di lahirkan?_

Di tegah-tengah mencari jawaban, dia menemukan _sesuatu_. Seperti mendapatkan harta karun. Dia tersenyum nyaris tertawa bagaimana sukanya dia terhadap _sesuatu_ itu. Dia menemukan **keasyikan** saat menyayat nadinya kembali. _Dia menemukan kenikmatan dalam rasa sakit_.

Nikmat sekali bagai candu. Dia ketagihan. Ingin lagi. Lagi. LAGI!

Dia menyimpulkan; 'Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat rasa sakit hatinya hilang adalah rasa sakit fisik.'

Pada akhirnya, sebelum dia mati nanti, setidaknya dia tahu apa yang dia suka;

darahnya dan rasa sakit itu sendiri.

...

Namanya adalah Kim Jongin. Cermin adalah bagian dirinya.

Oh, dia sangat sempurna dan tanpa cela. Kulitnya seksi berwarna _tan_ alami. Wajahnya dipahat dengan proporsi yang pas. Jika saja proporsi itu diukur, akan sesuai dengan bilangan _fibonacci_ secara presisi. Lekukan rahangnya sangat maskulin. Tubuhnya tegap, tinggi namun tidak berlebihan. Dadanya bidang dengan tambahan enam kantung otot perut kemudian bisep dan trisep yang pongah dan indah. Dia adalah sebuah estetika, seharusnya dia dipajang dan dimuseumkan kemudian diapresiasi setiap jaman.

Sayangnya, dia menyadari betapa sempurnya dirinya. Dia sombong dan terlalu mencintai dirinya. Dia menyukai dirinya, fisiknya, kehidupannya, apalagi isi rekeningnya. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja dan menyukai apa saja. Makanan, benda mahal, wanita, _nah_ apalagi kekuasaan. Dia paling suka bisa 'membeli' apa saja.

Dia tidak tahu kapan mulanya saat dia selalu bercermin. Mungkin ketika dia menemukan betapa hebatnya dirinya saat dia merasa mulai terabaikan. Orang-orang memang selalu datang dan pergi, tetapi dalam hidup seorang Kim Jongin, orang-orang banyak yang pergi.

Tidak pergi dalam arti harfiah, namun mereka menjauh lalu tidak pernah kembali padanya, menanyakannya, atau merindukannya.

Ibunya pergi bersama seorang pria yang bukan Ayahnya dan parahnya Ayahnya tidak marah. Malahan Kim Jonginlah yang marah menggantikan kemarahan Ayahnya. Namun, kemarahan itu dulu, lama sekali, sebelum dia tahu Ayahnya memiliki simpanan pula selain Ibunya. Mereka impas. Tapi satu yang lepas, mereka lupa akan Jongin. Dia hilang perlahan dalam hidup keduanya.

Setelah itu Jongin tidak pernah marah lagi, sungguh. Dia menyukai ketika uang yang mereka transfer bisa membeli sebuah pulau walau tak pernah dia pakai untuk liburan. Dia menyukai saat dia bisa membeli mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru kemudian dia memecahkan kacanya dengan pemukul _baseball_. Dia menyukai ketika dia menyewa sebuah bioskop kemudian menontonnya sendirian. Dia tidak akan pernah marah sebab dia bisa melakukan apa yang orang lain tidak bisa. Dia mencintai dirinya yang berkuasa. Dia suka. Sangat suka.

Andaikan dia bisa menikahi dirinya sendiri maka akan dia lakukan. Dia sangat sempurna. Jongin tidak yakin apakah ada orang yang lebih sempurna darinya. Pada kesimpulannya dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada orang lain. _Never_! Sebab, memberikan dirinya secara utuh kepada orang lain adalah bukan gayanya.

...

Di sekolah itu tidak ada yang menarik kecuali kedatangan kembali model papan atas, Kim Jongin. Dia kembali dari masa pemotretan majalah di Massachusetts. Semua mata tertuju kepadanya tepat ketika dia menginjakkan kaki ke tanah dan keluar dari mobil _sport_ LaFerrari warna merah dengan plat nomor 88. Terdengar suara riuh dan lengkingan gadis-gadis. Jongin mengenakan kacamata hitam, seragam dengan jaket _oxford_. Sepatu kulitnya mengkilap, ketika dilihat akan silau.

Jongin berjalan dengan angkuh. Dagunya terangkat sedikit keatas. Baginya orang-orang hanya berisik serta beberapa membuatnya jijik. Jongin berusaha menahan kerumunan yang membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak. Oh, tidak! Orang-orang jangan sampai ada yang menyentuhnya. Sebab dia benci debu-debu asing dan kotoran bau yang menempel.

Pas sekali bel berbunyi saat dia menempelkan pantatnya yang berisi itu di bangku kayu yang keras. Riuh merendah lalu hilang kemudian. Seorang guru masuk dan memulai pelajaran.

Lima menit berlalu, pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka, menginterupsi pelajaran. Seorang murid laki-laki dengan masker wajah berwarna senada rambutnya memasuki ruangan.

"Oh, Do Kyungsoo, kau telat lagi?" Kelas hening menunggu jawaban lelaki bernama Do Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, _Sonsaengnim."_ Hanya itu jawabnya. Seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, kelas kembali ramai.

Hari itu cerah, saking cerahnya maka terasa seperti hari minggu. Awan tidak nampak, bahkan awan _cirrus_ sekalipun. Cahaya matahari membias dengan sangat angkuh. Murid yang bertugas sebagai pengurus kelas hari itu melakukan hal yang Kyungsoo benci. Mereka membuka tirai jendela sebesar-besarnya sehingga kelas menjadi terang benderang dan cahaya terpantul kemana-mana. Kyungsoo mendecih lalu beralih ke singgasananya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sadar seseorang menduduki tempat duduknya. Semenjak dia memasuki sekolah barunya itu seminggu yang lalu, dia tidak pernah melihat sosok itu. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam karena tidak ada satupun manusia yang mau menjelaskan kondisi itu. Dia berdiri sambil berharap orang itu sadar telah mengambil tempat duduknya kemudian menyingkir dengan sendirinya.

Jongin terusik. Paginya yang telah rusak itu semakin tambah parah. Seseorang dengan penampilan aneh menghampiri dia lalu menatap dengan pandangan dingin.

"Apa?!" bentak Jongin. Dia lupa bahwa gurunya tengah menerangkan materi.

"Ini tempatku," singkat dan padat jawab Kyungsoo. Masker penutup mulutnya membuat suara yang ia keluarkan seperti berkumur. Tatapan Kyungsoo bagai berkata, ' _pergi kau dari sini._ ' Tetapi bukan Jongin namanya jika dia mau mengalah.

" _Pardon?_ Ini tempatku. Dan kau ini siapa?!" Kim Jongin mulai marah. Nadanya membeku karena tatapan di balik kacamata itu melawannya. Jongin tidak suka diremehkan.

 _Sonsaengnim_ menggelengkan kepala. Dia tahu seberapa keras kepalanya Kim Jongin. Jadi, sebelum mereka bertengkar dan saling menendang maka dia berusaha menengah.

"Kyungsoo, itu memang tempat duduk Jongin sebelum dia izin untuk pemotretannya. Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di sampingnya."

"Tapi, _Seonsaeng_ –"

"Duduk di sampingnya, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mengumpat. Dia menatap marah ke Jongin yang mendongak tanpa menoleh. Jongin mengunyah permen karet dengan cara sok keren. Napas Kyungsoo memburu dan dia yakin sekarang urat-urat di keningnya terlihat. Dia duduk di sebelah Jongin secara terpaksa. Kemudian ketika dia duduk dia merasa cahaya terlalu bias. Koloid debu terlihat jelas mengenai mejanya. Kyungsoo benci! Benci!

Kyungsoo melepas topi miliknya. Sebisa mungkin dia menutup keningnya yang terekspos dengan juntaian poni. Jongin dalam diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Dia merasa aneh dengan penampilan lelaki pemarah itu. Lelaki itu tidak melepas maskernya ataupun sarung tangan yang sudah usang.

 _Bukankah ini musim panas? Lelaki itu memiliki selera yang buruk._

Tapi, Jongin banyak penasaran dengan wajah lelaki itu karena mata di balik kacamata buram itu _sepertinya_ indah.

...

Meskipun lelaki di sampingnya sangat sangat sangat tampan dan terkenal, tetapi apa pedulinya. Dia tidak tertarik. Yang Kyungsoo mau hanya tempat duduknya. Kini mata kiri Kyungsoo sedikit terasa panas karena cahaya mengenai area itu.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin untuk berbicara empat mata. Mereka masih di kelas, berdua berada di sudut gelap, sedangkan yang lain pergi ke cafetaria atau lapangan sekolah. Mereka membiarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya berdua karena Jongin memberikan isyarat yang tak terbantahkan. Siapa yang bisa membantah seorang Kim Jongin?

"Bisakah kita bertukar tempat duduk?" Kyungsoo buka suara, kali ini Kyungsoo mencoba cara halus.

"Tidak akan," nada dingin Jongin seperti nitrogen cair, tatapannya datar. Tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya.

" _Please_ ," Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan _puppy eyes_ yang sangat imut, tapi saat itu tidak berpengaruh pada Jongin. Jongin kira sebelumnya bahwa harga diri lelaki itu lebih tinggi dengan berani melawan dirinya. Kemana perginya tatapan marah yang membuatnya _tertarik_ tadi? Sekarang sudah berbeda, Jongin tidak lagi memiliki rasa penasaran. Dia beranjak pergi.

Kyungsoo sudah susah payah bersikap halus dan memohon, tetapi lelaki itu kelewat brengsek. Marahnya memuncak kembali dan dia menarik lengan Kim Jongin, namun terlalu kasar. Jongin refleks melawan sehingga Kyungsoo tersungkur ke belakang. Ada banyak rongsokan kayu bekas properti festival di lantai mengenai lengannya. Kyungsoo merintih dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba. Dia melihat sumber rasa sakit itu di siku-nya. Darah. Sikunya berdarah dengan deras karena tergores paku sampai dalam. Kyungsoo menyeringai. Beruntung karena Jongin tidak bisa melihat seringai di balik penutup mulut itu.

Jongin terperanjat. Dia tidak sengaja mendorong Kyungsoo jatuh. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo merintih lalu terdiam. Ada hening yang tercipta cukup panjang saat Kyungsoo menatap lukanya yang menganga. Secepatnya, tanpa peduli dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo berlari keluar kelas menuju toilet.

Sebelum seorangpun melihatnya dia harus melarikan diri!

...

Jongin terkenal suka berkelahi. Jadi ketika dia menyusul Kyungsoo dan memasuki toilet itu dengan wajah merah padam, maka semua orang yang ada di dalam toilet itu keluar terbirit-birit.

"Woy!" Jongin yang angkuh itu merasa penasaran. Harga dirinya yang tinggi itu runtuh sedikit karena diabaikan. Jongin bukannya perhatian atau apapun sejenisnya karena dia bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Dia hanya penasaran. Ya, dia penasaran bagaimana cara lelaki itu bertahan dengan darah yang mengalir deras tadi. Maka, Jongin menggedor sebuah bilik kamar mandi yang ia yakin Kyungsoo ada di dalamnya.

"Buka atau aku dobrak?!" Jongin merasa aneh. Seharusnya lelaki itu membalasnya, tapi entah mengapa lelaki itu malah melarikan diri ke toilet. Jongin sedikit membelalakkan mata ketika dilihatnya banyak jejak darah berceceran di lantai sehingga warna merah mendominasi. Jongin bergidik dan jijik. Bau anyir menusuk indra penciumannya.

Kesabaran Jongin akhirnya habis. Dia merasa sangat terabaikan. Kemudian Jongin memutuskan untuk memanjat bilik _cubical glass_ itu dan menemukan Kyungsoo meringkuk di pojok.

Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya di sisi Kyungsoo. Sekarang mereka berada pada satu bilik kecil yang sama. Jongin pertamanya terkejut melihat Kyungsoo tanpa reaksi.

"Hey! Kau kenapa?!" tanya Jongin sambil memicingkan matanya. Jongin mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan masih bernafas, hanya saja tatapannya terpaku pada siku yang berdarah. Kyungsoo fokus pada rasa sakit tanpa terangsang teriakan jongin. Lengan kiri Kyungsoo berwarna merah karena aliran darah yang lolos tanpa diseka. Bahkan darah itu mengalir sampai tungkainya.

"Kau kenapa _sih_?!" Jongin panik karena Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia kira Kyungsoo terkena serangan _shock_. Namun, kemudian erangan pelan terdengar.

"Eungh–"

Jongin memposisikan dirinya di depan Kyungsoo lalu membuka penutup mulut Kyungsoo.

"Emhh–" Erangan tertahan terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Jongin bergidik. Bulu kuduknya berdiri secara mendadak.

Wajah Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin penasaran tadi kini bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas. Ada pipi gempal yang berbintik-bintik kecil memerah dan bibir tebal yang merekah. Tatapan Kyungsoo tidak bisa lepas dari siku-nya sendiri. Wajah Kyungsoo menampakkan ekspresi aneh. Dia menyeringai, lalu senyum kenikmatan. Mata Kyungsoo memejam kadang terbuka sembari merasakan betapa nikmatnya rasa sakit yang berpusat pasa siku-nya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya yang ranum dan mengerang lirih.

Jongin memastikan ini hal paling aneh yang pernah dilihatnya dalam hidup secara langsung. Dia memegang tengkuknya yang terjalari rasa merinding.

"Hey! Lihat aku!" Jongin mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo. Karena tidak ada respon maka dia memaksa kepala Kyungsoo untuk menoleh padanya. Dia melepas kacamata Kyungsoo dan berusaha mengalihkan penglihatan Kyungsoo dari darahnya sendiri.

"Oi! Kau kenap–"

Kali ini Jongin yang terdiam. Jeda terlampau lama sebab ia serasa terhisap dalam lubang hitam. Kim Jongin melihat dirinya sendiri terpantul sangat sempurna pada sebuah iris hitam pekat berkilau. Tidak ada mata sejernih milik Kyungsoo sehingga Jongin bahkan bisa bercermin.

Jongin selalu menghindari ini –dia menghindari cermin. Meskipun dia cinta mati dengan benda itu, tetapi dia tidak bisa lepas setelahnya. Dia selalu menghindari cermin di tempat umum karena itu berbahaya bagi seorang penderita narsistik. BER-BA-HA-YA.

Kyungsoo tersadar, bertransisi dari keadaan _trance._ Dia membelalakkan mata saat lelaki dengan kulit _tan_ menatapnya secara dalam. Dalam sekali.

 _Mengapa orang ini ada didepanku? Apa dia melihatku tadi?_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada yang boleh melihatnya _kumat_!

Kyungsoo mengabaikan semua rasa yang ia terima demi menghindari tatapan lelaki di hadapannya. Jongin tidak berkedip. Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan cengkeraman jongin pada kedua bahunya. Lelaki itu tak bergeming. Kyungsoo berpikir lelaki itu mungkin gila! Jongin bergerak dengan cepat meraup bibir Kyungsoo dalam ciuman terlewat basah. Melumat, menggigiti, lalu merasa seperti bibir Kyungsoo diciptakan untuk dicecap olehnya.

Kyungsoo membelalak karena gerakan yang mendadak. Tubuhnya membeku, jantungnya bertalu-talu memompa lebih cepat, dan nafasnya tertahan. Jongin melumat bibirnya sambil menatap matanya tanpa jeda.

Ini mustahil, ada sensasi **menyenangkan** yang Kyungsoo rasakan selain rasa sakit di siku-nya.

* * *

.

.

-To be continued-

.

.

 **[Dictionary]**

 _Masochist_ _" a person who is gratified by pain, degradation, etc., that is self-imposed or imposed by others."_

 _Narcissist_ _"a person who is overly self-involved, and often vain and selfish."_

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Aku sangat amat menyukai manga karya Tachibana Higuchi. LOL.

Ada yang tau gak? Siapa yang suka juga sama karyanya Higuchi-Sensei? Haha. Alice Academy manga favorit aku sepanjang masa! Aku bahkan jatuh cinta sama tokoh Natsume yang _cool._ LOL. Dulu waktu masih jaman komik seharga 12.000 rupiah aku selalu ke gramedia tiap bulan cuman buat ngecek manga ini udah ada ato belum. Kangen banget masa-masa itu. XD

Oya, cerita ini hanya fiksi, jadi jangan harap jika gejala narsis dan maso akan sama persis dengan dunia nyata. Ini semua demi kepentingan cerita. Tapi, aku akan membuatnya serealistis mungkin. :)

 _Well,_ seharusnya ini di upload bulan Februari tapi aku masih ragu dan taraa akhirnya malah ngaret sebulan. Untuk yang masih menunggu aku upload next chap 'After Yesterday' mohon bersabar ya. Ini bukan ujian dari Tuhan kok. XD Aku akan berusaha upload chapter 2 ini beserta update After Yesterday kamis depan.

BTW, ini hanya akan jadi threeshots. Aku harap kalian suka.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak manis. ILY all.

.

.

See ya,

Light Kailan.

08/03/2017 16:22


	2. Act 02 PAIN & LOVE

**M VS N**

(Masochist Versus Narcissist)

.

.

Do Kyungsoo Vs Kim Jongin

.

.

Inspired by manga _'M to N no Shouzou'_ © Tachibana Higuchi

All story plots by Light Kailan

.

.

 _A Kaisoo Fanfiction-Psychological!AU_

 _ **[WARNING!]**_

 _Gore (bloody scenes)-Hemophobia, bad words, sexual tension._

 _I've warned you, okay. I ain't force you to read this fanfic. Please be kind._

 _No children please! Or you could skip the bad part. Take your own risk._

.

.

 _Let's begin_

 _._

 _._

 **Act. 02**

" **PAIN & LOVE"**

 _._

 _._

* * *

Mereka berakhir di tempat yang sama karena Kyungsoo meninju wajah Jongin setelah lelaki itu mencicipi bibirnya. Mereka berakhir di ruang kesehatan setelah Jongin berhasil menyeret Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengaduh merasakan bibirnya yang terluka. Luka itu diolesi dengan alkohol oleh Dokter jaga dan itu sangat perih. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak kumat di hadapan mereka. Rasa sakit di sikunya memberikan sengatan yang menyenangkan berkali-kali.

Tidak sengaja mata mereka saling terpaut dan Kyungsoo bergidik. Ada perasaan aneh yang menusuk bagian dadanya. Saking cepatnya kejadian itu, Kyungsoo bahkan lupa jika sedari tadi dia tidak memakai penutup wajahnya. Bias cahaya mengenai pipinya. Sejenak wajah itu bersinar karena wajah Kyungsoo yang terlampau putih. Bercak merah timbul seiring waktu menciptakan rona alami.

Jongin mengantisipasi sebuah rasa yang tak ia kenal sebelumnya. Orang di hadapannya seperti mengambil separuh dirinya. Menyerap energinya sehingga yang tersisa hanya kepingan terakhir. Pandangan Jongin merekat pada sosok Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo indah. Namun, tentu saja, bagi Jongin dirinya lebih indah; lebih sempurna. Pikir Jongin, yang membuat Kyungsoo indah adalah pantulan dirinya di mata jernih Kyungsoo. Mata itu bagai cermin.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di otak Jongin.

"Mengapa kau selalu menutup wajahmu? Kurasa tidak ada masalah apa-apa di wajahmu," tanya Jongin di tengah hening yang menerpa.

Kyungsoo tak mau menjawab. Untuk mendapatkan wajah mulus seperti sekarang, Kyungsoo merelakan waktu lama penyembuhan. Pertanyaan Jongin menyadarkannya tentang bahaya sinar matahari jika dia tidak menutup wajahnya , secepatnya Kyungsoo memasang maskernya kembali. Jika tidak, maka bintik merah di wajahnya akan muncul banyak.

Dokter jaga menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. " _Xeroderma Pigmentosum_. Itu semacam kelainan genetika yang membuat kulitnya alergi matahari. Kulitnya a– "

"Stop! Kurasa lukaku sudah terbalut sempurna." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi dan keluar dari ruangan kesehatan dengan aura dingin. Dia membenci jika orang lain membicarakan tentang penyakitnya.

Kyungsoo sering bolak-balik ruang kesehatan sehingga Dokter disana tahu keadaannya. Bahkan itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sekolahnya, hampir semua orang tahu sehingga guru pun tidak mempermasalahkan jika Kyungsoo terus menerus menutup wajahnya selama jam pelajaran.

Jongin yang masih penasaran terus menanyai hal tersebut. "Apa penyakit itu bisa disembuhkan?"

"Itu akan sangat sulit mengingat bahwa XP adalah penyakit genetika yang langka. Satu-satunya cara adalah menghindari penyebab alergi, yaitu matahari."

Jongin banyak melewatkan informasi selama dia melakukan pemotretan. Jongin mengangguk-angguk sambil menyerap kalimat Dokter itu. Sebenarnya, sulit bagi Jongin untuk mengerti sebab matahari selalu ada dimana-mana. Otak Jongin tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Do Kyungsoo di siang hari sementara lelaki itu masih harus sekolah.

...

Do Kyungsoo akan keluar pada malam hari. Dia dipaksa harus menyukai kegelapan. Dia dipaksa menjadi seperti kelelawar dan berteman dengan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Dia seperti makhluk _nocturnal_ yang aktif saat malam tiba. Oh tidak, bahkan dia harus aktif di siang hari pula.

Do Kyungsoo akan pulang dari sekolah pada petang lalu melanjutkan kegiatan dengan bekerja paruh waktu di malam hari tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu ke rumah. Kyungsoo bekerja menjadi apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan; membagikan brosur, menjadi tukang cuci piring, maupun kasir pada minimarket di dekat rumahnya.

Uang. Uang mereka banyak terkuras karena pengobatan penyakit Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo butuh uang seperti ia butuh bernafas. Ibunya tidak lagi bekerja sebab menjadi sakit-sakitan karena bekerja terlalu keras. Kyungsoo tidak akan tega dengan kondisi hidup ibunya yang menderita. Dan ia akan lebih menyesal jika dia hanya berdiam diri di rumah menantikan mereka berdua menjadi mayat karena mati kelaparan. Mungkin tidak apa jika Kyungsoo mati, tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menderita karenanya. Sudah cukuplah penyesalan bertubi-tubi menghantuinya.

...

Jongin tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya; memikirkan orang lain. Dia masih memproses informasi tentang Do Kyungsoo di otaknya. Dan dia baru sadar apabila permintaan Kyungsoo tadi siang menjadi masuk akal. Dia menjadi tahu bahwa _aegyo_ yang Kyungsoo lakukan tadi siang adalah demi mendapatkan posisi tempat duduk yang paling terlindung dari sinar matahari.

Malam itu Jongin mengendarai mobilnya. Dia baru pulang dari _club_ nya pada tengah malam. Mobilnya terpakir pada sebuah minimarket 24 jam. Belum sempat ia masuk, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kasirnya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Jongin menyipitkan mata dan menggaruk matanya dengan tangan. Pandangannya sedikit berbayang sebab ia setengah mabuk. Dia terpaku di pijakannya, memandang Kyungsoo dari luar.

Tidak tahu apa yang merasuki Jongin saat itu sehingga ia memilih mengikuti Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Jongin merasa napasnya tercekat dan dadanya berdesir saat melihat Kyungsoo bergerak dengan bebas tanpa sesuatu yang tebal menutup tubuh kecil itu. Kyungsoo memakai kaos polos dengan cardigan tipis berwarna abu-abu dan celananya masih memakai celana seragam sekolah. Kyungsoo tidak memakai penutup wajah maupun sarung tangan. Jongin menyadari betapa mungilnya dan rapuhnya tubuh itu.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pada pukul satu malam. Dia tidak henti-hentinya menguap. Matanya memerah dan tubuhnya sedikit pegal. Dia membuang sampah kemudian menutup minimarket itu untuk berganti _shift_. Dia akan pulang ke rumah sebentar lagi. Dia bahkan belum makan dan suara perutnya menggema tidak beraturan. Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih sambil menenteng kantung berisi bento yang nyaris kadaluarsa. Setelah ini dia masih harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk.

Jongin mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang hendak pulang ke rumahnya. Jongin memelankan langkah dan berjalan dari jarak yang agak jauh. Sekarang kesadarannya sudah mulai kembali. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah. Dia menilai dan mengagumi bentuk tubuh kecil yang mempesona; punggung Kyungsoo yang sedikit bungkuk, cara jalannya yang seperti pinguin, tungkainya yang berlekuk sempurna, dan bokongnya yang berisi. Jongin berusaha untuk tidak menyukai pemandangan di depannya, tapi tidak bisa. Apalagi ketika Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba dan memandang ke arah bulan. Cahaya redup akan mengenai pipi putih itu dan membuat mata Kyungsoo berbinar.

Jongin selalu heran bagaimana bisa mata seseorang bisa sejernih itu. Jongin kali ini sudah terserap habis oleh Kyungsoo. Dia tidak punya jalan kembali karena dia secepat kilat menyebrang terlalu jauh. Dia jatuh pada lubang yang digilai semua orang. Dia jatuh cinta. Saat itu juga. Namun, dia tidak akan mau mengakuinya, bahkan kepada dirinya sendiri.

...

Sekarang Jongin tahu alasan mengapa Kyungsoo terlambat kemarin. Kyungsoo tidak hanya terlambat hari itu saja, tapi selalu terlambat setiap hari. Kyungsoo akan sampai dengan tergesa-gesa dengan peluh membasahi dahi. Jongin tahu mata Kyungsoo masih memerah karena menahan kantuk parah.

Untungnya hari itu guru pada jam pelajaran pertama datang terlambat sehingga Kyungsoo bisa memasuki kelas dengan santai. Kyungsoo sedikit tertegun ketika menyadari tempat duduknya telah kembali seperti semula.

"Kau tidak ingin berterimakasih?" tanya Jongin dengan seringai yang sombong.

Kyungsoo tidak bereaksi karena dia hapal tipikal orang seperti apa Jongin. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri dengan membuka buku dan berpura-pura membaca. Sayangnya, itu tidak mempan. Semakin Kyungsoo mengabaikan jongin, lelaki itu semakin gencar mengajaknya berbicara. Bahkan ini sudah jam istirahat kedua, tapi Jongin masih mengomel. Dia terus bertanya tentang penyakit Kyungsoo, seperti;

" _Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau dibawah sinar matahari? Apa kulitmu akan terbakar?"_

Atau, _"Apa sinar bulan juga membuat kulitmu melepuh? Bukannya itu juga pantulan sinar matahari?"_

Atau, _"Apakah rasanya sakit? Apakah sinar lampu juga menyakiti kulitmu?"_

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah sangat geram. Dia menggertakkan gigi karena Jongin sangat cerewet. "Bisakah kau diam?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi marah tertahan.

"Ah, akhirnya kau buka suara. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa diam." Jongin tersenyum singkat.

"Apa maumu? Kau tidak sadar bahwa kau melibatkanku dalam masalah? Lihatlah _fangirls_ -mu menatapku dengan jijik," balas Kyungsoo dingin sembari menunjuk arah jendela dengan dagunya.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingin berterimakasih denganku?" tanya Jongin lagi. "Aku sebenarnya sudah memasang kaca anti sinar ultra ungu di sekolah ini. Jadi kau bisa melepas itu." Jongin berkata sambil berlagak. Seperti biasa, dagunya akan terangkat dan seringai akan muncul. Jogin menunjuk-nunjuk masker yang Kyungsoo kenakan dengan cara sok sambil mengernyit.

Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut dengan pernyataan Jongin, tetapi dia berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan itu. "Baiklah, apa maumu? Aku rasa terimakasih saja tidak cukup untuk orang sepertimu." Kyungsoo menyerah.

"Nanti. Sepulang sekolah temui aku di dekat parkiran mobilku," jawab Jongin dengan seringai. Sudah dia duga Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah juga. Sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas pendek dengan pandangan mengeluh.

...

"Orang sepertimu benar-benar brengsek kau tahu?" Kyungsoo datang menghampiri Jongin yang bersadar di mobil mahalnya. Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, baru saja bel berbunyi dan Kyungsoo langsung menuju tempat dimana mereka janjian.

"Pamer?" sindir Kyungsoo. Dia memandangi Jongin yang tampak begitu bangga dengan kekayaannya hanya dari cara berdirinya. Di hadapannya ada manusia angkuh yang bersandar di mobil mahal, mengenakan jaket yang keren, dan sepatu _limited edition_.

Jongin malah tertawa. Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Lalu ia berkata, "Kau menyuruhku datang kesini hanya untuk tertawa?"

"Bukan. Ya ampun galak sekali."

"Jika kau memaksaku berterimakasih, itu tidak akan terjadi, Tuan Kim. Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu."

"Oh, astaga. Harga dirimu tinggi sekali." Jongin memasang wajah pura-pura sedih, kemudian tertawa kembali.

"Jadi apa maumu, _huh_?"

"Masuk ke mobilku dulu," kata Jongin dengan nada menyuruh. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak semudah itu menurut.

" _To the point, please_." Kyungsoo memasang wajah malas, tapi tertutup masker sehingga Jongin tidak akan tahu.

"Jadi begini. Aku ingin kau bekerja denganku. Aku tahu kau miskin. Jadi, aku ingin membantumu," kata Jongin santai. Kyungsoo memang miskin, tapi mendengar Jongin yang berkata dengan nada meremehkan membuat dia merasa agak marah.

"Kerja apa?" tanya Kyungsoo asal. Kyungsoo sebenarnya agak sedikit tertarik karena mungkin saja Jongin serius dan menggajinya dengan uang banyak. _Toh_ , Jongin sangat kaya.

"Tidur denganku. Maka, aku akan membayarmu lima ribu dollar semalam."

Kyungsoo tidak lagi berpikir. Dia langsung meninju wajah Jongin tanpa aba-aba.

"Kau sakit!" teriaknya jengkel.

...

" _Fuck!"_ berkali-kali Kyungsoo mengumpat. Perkataan Jongin terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. _Lima ribu dollar. Lima ribu dollar. Lima ribu dollar._

Kyungsoo menggertakkan gigi sembari mengkalkulasi kurs dengan jari. Dia seperti orang kesetanan di balik kasirnya. Lima ribu dollar bisa dia gunakan untuk membeli obat ibunya. Lima ribu dollar bisa untuk makan berminggu-minggu. Tidak! Itu bisa untuk berbulan-bulan, bahkan akan sisa. Lima ribu dollar bisa membuat tidurnya nyenyak karena dia tidak akan bekerja di sini lagi. Dia bisa menghasilkan lima ribu dollar hanya dalam semalam. Bayangkan jika dia melakukannya setiap malam. Dia akan kaya, Kyungsoo tidak akan miskin lagi. Dan lima ribu dollar bisa dipakainya untuk membayar _home schooling._

" _Shit! Fuck! Shit!"_ Kyungsoo bergerak mondar-mandir memusingkan. Dia dalam taraf kegalauan akut. Dia harus mempertaruhkan keperjakaannya untuk seorang lelaki. Dia bahkan tidak dapat membayangkannya. Dia berpikir lagi, mungkin ini tidak apa-apa. Bahkan, lima ribu dollar lebih banyak dari harga dirinya. Pun jika dia menjajakan dirinya di prostitusi, orang lain tidak akan membayarnya sebesar itu.

Kyungsoo benci uang! Bagaimana bisa uang bisa merubah dirinya secepat ini? Bagaimana bisa uang membuat dia menjadi rendahan dalam sekejap?

Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya dan bergumam sendiri seperti orang frustasi. Beberapa pelanggan di minimarket itu kebingungan dengan tingkahnya sampai-sampai Kyungsoo di tegur berkali-kali.

...

Tersebutlah sebuah mansion di daerah Gangnam. Dari luar terlihat sangat mewah bergaya klasik, namun sepi bukan main. Mansion itu hanya di huni oleh empat orang yang nyaris saling tidak menyapa. Disana terdapat seorang Tukang kebun, Supir, Pembantu rumah tangga, dan satu majikan. Majikan itu bernama Kim Jongin. Dan Kim Jongin terkenal arogan.

Meski mansion itu begitu besar dan mewah, tetapi kamar milik Kim Jongin nampak seperti gudang. Dia tidak akan memperbolehkan seorangpun masuk kesana. Karena dia tidak akan berbagi hal pribadi dengan siapapun. Siapapun.

Di dalam kamar itu hanya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur tanpa perabot pelengkap. Kamar itu sangat besar, berukuran 10x10 meter dan lantainya penuh dengan kertas yang berhamburan secara acak. Lantainya kotor karena serbuk arang tercecer dan mencetak jejak kakinya. Beberapa kertas berukuran A3 di lantai itu sudah tergambar dan lainnya kosong tidak beraturan. Beberapa kertas pun ditempel secara acak di dinding, berdampingan dengan cermin yang besarnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Bayangkan, dua sisi dinding kamar itu dipenuhi oleh cermin.

Jongin melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian dia menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang di sudut kamar. Dia menghela napas karena mengingat kejadian tadi. Jongin masih tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo meninjunya dua kali tanpa dia membalasnya.

Jongin berjalan ke sudut ruangan, kemudian bersandar pada sisi jendela sehingga dia bisa bercermin. Ketika dia melihat wajahnya yang lebam, dia berdecak kesal.

 _Kyungsoo sialan!_ Batinnya.

Sedikit cacat di sudut bibirnya itu membuat ia menggertakkan gigi. Namun, seperti biasa, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pada akhirnya ketika waktu berlalu dia akan meneliti tubuhnya sendiri seperti orang gila. Begitu dia menatap tubuh sempurnanya sendiri, maka dia akan hanyut dalam dunia yang hanya bisa dimengerti olehnya. Jongin akan terpaku, memuja, dan mendewakan pantulan dirinya. Itu akan berlangsung lama, sampai malam tiba.

Ketika dia sampai fase yang terlalu dalam, maka dia tidak hanya mengagumi dirinya dengan cara melihat pantulannya. Dia akan mengambil salah satu kertas kosong di lantai kemudian melukis dirinya sendiri dengan _charcoal_ (arang). Dia tidak membutuhkan _easel,_ kanvas,kuas _,_ dan _pallet_. Dia akan meletakkan ketas itu di lantai dan menggambar dengan cara berjongkok. Sesekali dia mengambil penggaris dan mengukur ruas jarinya atau tungkainya sendiri. Bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, saat itu mata Jongin bersinar dan dia tampak sangat bahagia.

Sayangnya, tidak ada satu orangpun yang pernah melihatnya seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Jongin terkejut oleh sebuah suara sehingga dia tersadar dari kegilaan. Dia menatap lukisannya sendiri dengan wajah horor, tapi ia menyeringai setelahnya. Kali ini dia menggambar tangan dan kakinya sendiri. Setelah itu, Jongin memajang lukisan itu di dinding, berjajar dengan lukisan-lukisan yang lain.

Jongin menoleh pada sumber suara dan menemukan ponselnya berdering. Dia membukanya dan menemukan notifikasi _reminder._ Dia mengira bahwa seseorang menelponnya, ternyata bukan. Seketika _mood_ -nya berubah buruk. Air muka Jongin menegang. Dia baru ingat jika seminggu lagi dia ulang tahun.

...

Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih. Dia semalam tidak bisa tidur karena hari ini dia sudah memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Jongin. Sehingga dibawah matanya ada lingkar hitam yang mencolok.

Seperti biasa, dia akan memanjat pagar yang jauh dari area satpam kemudian menyelinap ke sisi selasar. Belum sampai di kelas, seseorang menarik tasnya lalu menyeretnya ke bagian belakang sekolah. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, Kim Jongin meninju muka Kyungsoo sampai dia tersungkur di lantai. Rupanya Jongin sedari tadi menunggu Kyungsoo datang.

"Itu balasan yang kemarin," ujarnya sembari mengulum permen lolipop. Jongin melemaskan jemarinya dengan gaya yang menyebalkan. Dia melepaskan lolipop rasa _rootbeer_ dari mulutnya, lalu berjongkok, kemudian menyodorkannya ke Kyungsoo.

"Mau?" godanya sambil menahan tawa.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin. Bukannya berdiri, Kyungsoo malah berbaring di lantai seperti kekurangan tenaga. Kyungsoo memandang langit-langit dengan pandangan hampa. Ada hening yang cukup lama sehingga Jongin menyipitkan matanya untuk mencerna situasi. Dia menanti reaksi dari Kyungsoo.

"Pukul aku lagi," gumam Kyungsoo lirih.

"Apa?" Jongin kira pendengarannya bermasalah. Jawaban Kyungsoo jauh dari ekspektasinya.

"Pukul aku lagi!" jawab Kyungsoo lebih tegas. Kyungsoo mengambil tangan Jongin dan memukulkannya ke wajahnya sendiri berkali-kali, bertubi-tubi, dengan keras. Wajahnya lebam, lalu pipi bagian dalamnya robek, menyebar rasa asin dari darah. "Seperti ini," jelasnya.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang tidak wajar. Saat Kyungsoo mulai tidak terkendali, Jongin menarik tangannya, kemudian memerangkap kedua tangan Kyungsoo di sisi kepalanya untuk membuatnya berhenti. Jongin melepas masker yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Lelaki dibawahnya itu tertawa lebar sekali. Lekuk bibirnya membentuk hati. Kyungsoo tertawa sampai matanya berbentuk bulan sabit. Dia tertawa tanpa suara. Jongin tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

" _What the hell_ , Kyungsoo. Kau ini kenapa?!" tanya Jongin serius. Jongin menautkan alisnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo kasihan sambil mengapus bekas darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

...

Jongin mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja, sesekali dia akan melirik Kyungsoo. Dia melakukan itu berulang-ulang sampai jam pelajaran berakhir. Tak seorangpun yang tahu kecuali Jongin, bahwa di balik penutup wajahnya, Kyungsoo tengah tertawa tanpa suara. Jongin menggendikkan bahu, ia menggumam;

"Dasar aneh!"

Sepulang sekolah, Jongin langsung menghampiri mobilnya dengan langkah gontai. Dia pikir hari ini akan mengasyikan. Dia pikir dia akan berkelahi dengan Kyungsoo, namun lelaki itu malah memberikan _shock therapy_ padanya. Jongin mulai bosan dengan gerombolan teman kaya-nya, sehingga dia pikir mempunyai mainan baru mungkin akan menyenangkan. Tapi, ternyata itu tidak sesuai harapan. Kyungsoo sangat aneh. Kyungsoo terlalu aneh.

Belum sempat ia menekan pedal gas, seseorang mengetuk jendela mobilnya. Jongin mengerutkan dahi. Bingung tercetak jelas dari rautnya.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan," kata Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. Otomatis Jongin menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

"Apa lagi _sih_?" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Em... jadi begini," kata Kyungsoo dengan gugup. "Tawaranmu kemarin masih berlaku?" lanjutnya.

Jongin mencoba mengingat. Dia nyaris saja lupa jika Kyungsoo tidak mengingatkan. "Jadi setelah kau memukulku kau mau bilang bahwa kau setuju sekarang?" goda Jongin.

Oh, ya ampun. Kyungsoo sangat kesal dengan ekspresi menyebalkan Jongin. Kyungsoo berusaha keras agar tidak memukul wajah Jongin lagi. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Iya. Aku mau tidur denganmu. Ini demi uang."

Mampus. Mau ditaruh kemana lagi wajah Kyungsoo ketika Jongin membalasnya dengan tawa yang sangat nyaring. Beberapa orang yang lewat di dekat mereka bahkan sampai menoleh.

" _Shut up_!" Wajah Kyungsoo memerah andai saja ada yang bisa melihatnya. "Kalau tidak jadi yasudah!"

Sebelum Kyungsoo pergi, Jongin menarik lengannya. "Baik-baik. Masuklah ke mobilku."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jongin hanya tertawa sampai tersedak berkali-kali. Dia kira hari ini akan berakhir buruk, tapi ternyata tidak juga.

Sementara itu kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kesal.

...

"Hotel?"

"Ya. Memangnya mau kemana lagi?" jawab Jongin datar.

"Rumahmu misalnya?"

"Itu tidak menarik. Rumahku tidak menarik." Jongin mengambil lengan Kyungsoo dan mereka berjalan ke kamar _suite_. Kyungsoo gugup sekali sampai keringat menetes dari dahinya. Untuk mengalihkan gugup, dalam hati dia merapalkan nominal uang yang bisa dia dapatkan.

Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang seukuran _king size_. Kemudian dengan enteng dia berkata, "Kau mandi dulu. Aku tunggu di _Lobby_."

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Makan, Bodoh. Aku lapar."

Sebelum dia pergi, Jongin menyiapkan baju ganti untuknya dan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit ketika dia sadar ini terlihat seperti persiapan _dinner_ romantis.

"Astaga," gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Lalu ia melempar kemeja itu ke lantai, tapi dia mengambilnya kembali.

Jongin kembali ke kamar mereka karena dia menunggu di _lobby_ terlalu lama. Begitu Jongin masuk, Kyungsoo baru saja menyisir rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Katanya menunggu di _lobby_?"

"Kau lama sekali seperti gadis," sindirnya.

Jongin duduk di ranjang besar itu. Dia membuka sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya kemudian melinting kertas dan daun kering untuk dibakar dan dihisap. Jongin beralih ke beranda, mengabaikan Kyungsoo, kemudian duduk menyilakan kaki menatap langit kusam. Bintang tak terlihat karena polusi cahaya. Hanya ada cahaya bulan dan riuh rendah suara kendaraan dibawah sana. Dari lantai tiga belas itu, Jongin tidak menikmati apapun. Dia menatap kosong.

"Kau merokok?" Kyungsoo mendekat, duduk di kursi di samping Jongin.

"Ini bukan rokok. Ganja. Mau?" Jongin asal menyodorkan lintingan ganja yang baru saja dia hisap. Asap keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya, mengepul berbentuk abstrak. Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap Jongin dalam. Jongin menanti reaksi Kyungsoo. Dia yakin lelaki naif seperti Kyungsoo akan mengomelinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin tersentak lalu mengernyit. Dilihatnya ekspresi Kyungsoo untuk menerka maksud pertanyaan itu, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. "Ha?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku keadaanmu." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya bingung untuk memilih kata-kata yang layak. "Sepertinya kau memiliki banyak masalah." Kyungsoo menunjuk lintingan ganja yang menyala.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lama. Selama eksistensi dia hidup di dunia ini hanya ada dua cara orang menanggapi tawaran ganja-nya;

Pertama, mereka akan menasehatinya, mengguruinya seolah dia selalu salah. Mereka akan menghakimi Jongin tentang pilihannya tanpa ingin tahu maksud mengapa dia melakukan itu. Orang-orang itu adalah orangtuanya, gurunya, teman sekelasnya, dan orang yang bilang bahwa mereka 'peduli' padanya.

Kedua, mereka akan mengambil ganjanya dan menghisapnya bersama-sama. Mereka akan kegirangan begitu Jongin membuka kotak kecil legendaris miliknya dan membagikan barang haram itu secara cuma-cuma. Orang-orang ini adalah teman-teman Jongin yang sama kaya-nya dan naas-nya dengan dirinya.

Kyungsoo tidak masuk keduanya. Oleh sebab itu Jongin hanya bisa terdiam dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Dia berpikir bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang mempedulikannya tanpa menghakimi dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang mengkhawatirkan dia tanpa mencerca dirinya dan pilihannya. Lalu, Jongin tak mampu membalas.

Awalnya, dia pikir Kyungsoo adalah tipe naif yang akan merebut lintingan ganjanya, lalu mengomel dan kemudian menginjaknya di lantai. Tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu, bahwa tujuan Jongin melakukan itu hanya untuk mencuri perhatian siapapun. Siapapun. Dan Kyungsoo orang pertama yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Saat Kyungsoo menatapnya tanpa penutup wajah, saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan ekspresi seserius itu, Jongin bersumpah bahwa dia sangat ingin mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya. Tapi, dia hanya bisa terpaku.

...

Situasi _awkward_ yang Jongin ciptakan membuat Kyungsoo gelisah, apalagi ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo makan di restoran semewah itu. Restoran itu berada di _rooftop_ , lilin-lilin berjajar rapi mengelilingi kolam renang, dari samping Kyungsoo bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul.

Setelan jas yang Jongin dan dia pakai nyaris sama, membuat mereka seolah sedang berkencan. Ketika Kyungsoo mengitari pandangan, dilihatnya berbagai pasangan yang memadu kasih. Dan perutnya tiba-tiba saja terasa geli.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau seharusnya tahu. Ini bukan gayaku." Kyungsoo berkata sambil gugup. Ia memainkan kakinya dan menggigiti kukunya.

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Semestinya kau berterimakasih. Setidaknya sesekali kau harus menikmati makanan orang kaya."

"Ini benar-benar kaku. Aku benci berada disini. Kita seharusnya langsung tidur saja." Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Berhentilah mengomel sebelum kau mencicipi makanannya. Makanan di restoran ini terbaik."

Makanan yang Jongin katakan datang. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dan dibalas dengan senyuman sombong. Kadar kekesalan Kyungsoo naik saat dia melihat jajaran sendok, pisau, dan garpu di mejanya. Kyungsoo berpikir, bagaimana cara memakan semua itu. Makanan di atas piring itu terlalu indah untuk dirusak.

" _Grilled steak ratatouille_ dan _saffron rice_. Ini makanan favoritku." Jongin langsung mengambil pisau dan garpu kemudian melahapnya dengan ekspresi menikmati. Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar lalu meniru apa yang Jongin lakukan. Kyungsoo membelalak karena benar apa kata Jongin, makanan yang namanya aneh ini sangat enak. Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Rasanya unik _kan_? Saffron adalah bumbu yang membuat masakan ini sangat nikmat, mahal, dan berkelas. Kau harus mencoba ayam yang di rendam dengan saffron. Atau nanti pagi kita makan dengan _Saffron Risotto_."

"Kau benar-benar tedengar sombong Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo berkata tanpa melihat Jongin. Kyungsoo memakannya dengan lahap dan kalap. "Tapi kau memang benar. Ini enak," tambahnya.

Jongin menikmati suasana malam itu. Bahkan untuk berkedip pun dia enggan. Ingin dia simpan memori makan malam itu. Tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo kikuk memegang garpunya, tentang rambut klimis Kyungsoo, tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo bernapas sampai hidungnya kembang kempis merasakan angin sejuk malam itu. Sebab, sudah lama dia tidak makan malam dengan orang lain.

"Apa dengan makan malam ini kau akan memotong bayaranku?" tanya Kyungsoo saat dia sudah selesai makan dan mulai meminum _wine_ -nya.

Jongin memutar otak. "Tentu saja kau harus membayarnya," jawab Jongin dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sedatar mungkin.

Kyungsoo nyaris tersedak. "Ta-tapi kau yang mengajakku kesini. Aku tid―"

Jongin memotong kalimat Kyungsoo cepat. Rasanya dia ingin menertawakan lelaki itu. "Maksudku kau harus membayarnya dengan makan malam juga. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya makan malam orang miskin."

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Sekarang dia sudah terbiasa dengan julukan orang miskin yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Dengan lebih mengenal lelaki itu, ia tahu Jongin tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

...

"Ah, aku kenyang sekali." Kyungsoo merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Dirinya begitu capek, dia nyaris saja tertidur jika saja dia tidak ingat tugasnya malam itu. Seketika wajahnya memanas. Dia melirik Jongin di sampingnya.

Mati! Dia bisa mati karena gugup!

Jongin ikut merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Jongin melepaskan jasnya kasar lalu melempar sepatunya asal. "Bisa lepaskan kaos kakiku? Aku malas sekali bergerak." Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan mendapati lelaki itu terpejam.

"Ha? Apa?" balas Kyungsoo terkejut. Kyungsoo duduk dengan cepat dan matanya mengerjap karena rasa kantuk yang parah.

Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk kakinya. "Lepaskan," katanya.

Kyungsoo mengambil kaki Jongin dan melepas kaos kakinya satu perasatu. Jongin menyesal mengapa dia meminta Kyungsoo melakukan itu. Saat ini dia malah takut. Dia takut jika dia benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo selesai melepaskan kaos kaki Jongin dia langsung ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Dia berdoa semoga saja Jongin tidak melihat betapa merah wajahnya. Berkali-kali dia meremas dadanya untuk meredakan rasa gugup dan rasa kantuk yang bercampur jadi satu.

Dia kembali ke kamar, dia melihat Jongin sudah bertelanjang dada. Kyungsoo mendekat, ikut membuka kemeja yang dia kenakan. "Ta-tapi aku belum pernah melakukannya." Sial! Nadanya bergetar karena dia malu.

"Apanya?" tanya Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Jadi, kau juga suka melepaskan atasan saat tidur?" Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah.

Kyungsoo bingung. "B-bukanya kita akan melakukan..." Sialan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. "S-sex?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Jongin tertawa lagi terpingkal-pingkal. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa tertawa semeriah itu. Mungkin karena ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terlalu polos. Mungkin karena sudah lama dia tidak tertawa dengan tulus.

Kyungsoo bingung dengan reaksi Jongin yang berlebihan. Dia kira Jongin meremehkan dirinya. Maka dari itu ketika dia sudah melepaskan atasannya dia langsung naik ke atas tubuh Jongin dan memerangkap kedua lengannya.

"Kenapa tertawa?!" tanya Kyungsoo marah. Kedua alis tebalnya terpaut. Jongin terengah-engah karena berusaha berhenti tertawa. Di sudut matanya ada air mata yang mengalir.

"Maksudku 'tidur' ya tidur. Bukan tidur berhubungan intim," jelas Jongin. Dia kembali tertawa. "Aku membayarmu untuk tidur. _Just sleep not sex_."

"Jadi?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Untuk apa Jongin membayarnya segitu banyak hanya untuk tidur saja dengannya? Otaknya berhenti berjalan. Genggaman tanganya pada lengan Jongin mengendur.

Jongin membalik posisi tubuh mereka sehingga Kyungsoo berada dibawahnya. Dia mengambil kemeja Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di lantai lalu memasangkannya kembali pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo seperti orang bodoh. Dia masih mengolah kalimat Jongin.

"Jadi tidur saja," jawab Jongin pelan sambil mengacak surainya. Dia melepas kaca mata Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya ke atas nakas. Dia menutup tubuh mereka berdua dalam selimut yang tebal. Saat itu mata Kyungsoo tidak bisa terpejam sampai akhirnya Jongin menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya.

"Tidurlah," kata Jongin lagi. Jongin menenggelamkan dirinya di sisi Kyungsoo kemudian mematikan lampu.

Diantara suara napas lirih yang saling bersahutan. Diantara gelap malam dan sesekali terdengar detik jam, Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang menggebu dalam dirinya sekarang. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Sesungguhnya dia benar-benar lelah dengan rutinitasnya yang nyaris tanpa jeda. Sesungguhnya dia butuh tidur. Dia sudah lama tidak tidur nyenyak selama ini. Selama ini dia hanya memiliki sedikit waktu istirahat. Dia kelelahan.

Pada jam-jam ini biasanya dia masih berada di minimarket itu sambil menjaga kasir. Dia sangat ingin tidur. Dia merindukan tidur. Dan Jongin memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan. Jongin membuatnya tidur tanpa memikirkan uang atau makanan apa yang akan dia makan besok. Jongin memberikannya jeda waktu. Jongin membuat pikirannya lega.

Saat itu juga dia membenci Jongin. Kyungsoo membenci Jongin yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

...

Jongin tidak dapat tertidur. Dia tidak sadar jika waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Semalaman dia hanya memandangi bagaimana cara Kyungsoo tidur. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu tidur sangat nyenyak tanpa beban. Dia tidur meringkuk seperti janin memeluk lutut dan menghisap jempolnya. Jongin memandanginya, seperti terbawa ke dunia Kyungsoo sampai matahari pagi terbit. Saat cahaya matahari menerobos jendela, seketika itu pula Jongin menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut.

Seperti yang Jongin katakan semalam, pagi itu mereka sarapan dengan _Risotto Saffron_ di kamar. Mereka terlalu malas untuk keluar kamar.

Meskipun Jongin tidak tidur semalaman, tetapi hari itu dia merasa lebih baik. Dia merencanakan banyak hal untuk hari minggunya itu.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo membalas dengan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau masih berhutang makanan padaku. Ingat?" tambah Jongin.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir lalu memberi usul. "Aku akan memasakkanmu _Kimchi Spaghetti_."

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Ya. Hobiku adalah memasak."

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita akan berbelanja."

Kyungsoo terkejut, membalas dengan membelalakkan matanya lebar.

...

Kyungsoo tidak pernah membeli barang sebanyak itu. Jongin memasukkan banyak sekali bahan makanan ke dalam _troley,_ padahal sudah Kyungsoo bilang itu tidak perlu. Jadi, seharian itu Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan mempelajari banyak hal baru dari sifat Jongin. lelaki itu sangat boros, cerewet, dan tidak mau mengalah alias keras kepala.

Setelah belanja selesai, di tengah perjalanan kembali, mereka membiarkan mobil berhenti sejenak dan terpakir di pinggir jalan. Dari situ mereka bisa melihat pantai dan merasakan deburan ombak dari kejauhan. Mereka duduk di atas kap mobil sambil menjilati _gelatto_ yang dibelinya di cafè dekat situ. Kyungsoo baru sekali merasakan es seenak itu dan Jongin seumur hidupnya baru dua kali memakannya. Mereka terdiam karena mereka baru saja bertengkar apakah mereka harus pergi ke _Lotte World_ atau tidak.

"Jadi keputusan akhirnya bagaimana?" Jongin berkata sambil menjilati _gelatto_ yang mulai mencair. Dia menyukai rasa _strawberry_ yang meleleh di lidahnya.

"Aku rasa kita tidak perlu kesana," jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali pergi ke _Lotte World_. Ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Jongin malu dengan penampilannya.

"Aku memaksa." Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoo menginginkan itu. Saat Kyungsoo keceplosan mengucapkan tempat itu, Jongin melihat mata lelaki itu bersinar. Padahal sebenarnya itu hanya modus. Sebab, selama hidupnya Jongin tidak pernah kesana. Saat dia masih kecil dia ingin sekali pergi ke taman bermain. Hanya saja tidak ada yang pernah mengajaknya.

Pada akhirnya, Jongin selalu menang beradu argumen dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya, memakai masker, sarung tangan, dan topi. Mereka terlihat seperti penjahat yang siap menculik anak kecil disana. Tapi Jongin bilang dia tidak peduli.

Cara Jongin menatapnya, cara Jongin berbicara dengan nada pelan yang lirih, dan cara Jongin menaikkan alisnya, membuat hati Kyungsoo berdebar. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya kepada Jongin, mengapa lelaki itu menjadi tiba-tiba baik padanya. Namun, pertanyaan itu hanya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Mengatakannya begitu sulit, karena jika dia mengatakannya, Kyungsoo takut keadaan diantara mereka akan terasa aneh.

Jadi, di _lotte World_ itu mereka menaiki semua wahana. Kata jongin, kapan lagi mereka kesana. Dibandingkan Kyungsoo, Jongin lebih terlihat bersenang-senang. Saat Kyungsoo bertanya mengapa Jongin sangat senang, Jongin menjawab jujur bahwa itu adalah pertama kalinya dia pergi ke taman bermain.

"Ini adalah wahana yang terakhir. Apa kau yakin akan menaikinya?" Kyungsoo melirik nakal pada Jongin karena wajah lelaki itu pucat pasi. Mereka sudah menaiki wahana ekstrim, hanya tinggal _roller coaster_.

"Kau meremehkanku? Ayo naik!" Jongin terdengar kesal tapi wajahnya saat itu sungguh pucat sekaligus menggemaskan. Kyungsoo sesekali menahan ketawanya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Jongin yang sombong dan angkuh akan terlihat selemah itu.

Maka, seperti dugaan Kyungsoo. Selama mereka menaiki _roller coaster,_ Jongin hanya sekali berteriak kemudian terdiam. Setelah mereka selesai, lelaki itu memuntahkan _gellato_ yang ia makan tadi ke pot bunga di dekatnya. Kyungsoo tertawa sambil mengejek.

"Ya ampun Tuan Kim lemah sekali."

Jongin memajukan bibirnya kesal. Dia menarik leher Kyungsoo dengan lengannya kemudian memaksa lelaki yang lebih kecil itu melihat muntahannya. Kyungsoo seketika langsung mual.

"Hentikan, Jongin!" Kyungsoo meronta tetapi Jongin terlalu kuat. "Hoeeekkk." Kyungsoo ikut memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Jongin tertawa kembali sambil menatap muntahan mereka dengan jijik. "Ew!"

Sebelum dia bertemu Kyungsoo, Jongin sudah lama tidak merasakan tertawa selebar itu, atau berteriak sekencang itu. Seharian mereka menghabiskan terlalu banyak berdua. Secara tidak sengaja Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak berniat melepaskannya. Satu hari itu mereka seperti kembali ke masa dimana mereka anak-anak, mereka tidak mencemaskan apapun dan yang ada di pikiran mereka hanya bermain dan menghabiskan waktu.

Jongin berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat-saat paling bahagia di hidupnya. Dia seperti terlahir kembali seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ketika dia berdiri di dekat Kyungsoo, dirinya seperti bermimpi. Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang hanya dengan menyipitkan matanya dapat menyinari hatinya? Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang hanya dengan bernapas di sampingnya maka semua kegelisahannya sirna? Saat itu Jongin menyukai apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Rasanya dia ingin menunjukkan semua sisi yang ada di dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

Jadi, dia membawa lelaki itu ke rumahnya.

...

Dari pada sebuah rumah, Kyungsoo menyebut tempat tinggal Jongin adalah istana. Dibandingkan tempat tinggalnya yang sangat kecil, rumah Jongin jauh di luar ekspektasinya. Seketika itu nyalinya ciut. Kyungsoo sudah berpikiran bahwa dirinya pasti akan di rendahkan oleh orang rumah itu. Namun, ketika dia memasuki rumah itu, Kyungsoo jadi berubah pikiran. Rumah itu sepi. Sepi sekali seperti rumah hantu.

"Apa kau benar tinggal disini?" tanya Kyungsoo bergidik saat malam tiba dan rumah itu terlihat sangat dingin. katanya, rumah mencerminkan orang yang menghuninya. Ketika Kyungsoo masuk ke dalamnya, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat kemiripannya dengan Jongin. Mewah, sedikit angkuh, tetapi sendirian dan terlihat kesepian.

"Ya masuk saja. Sudah kubilang disini tidak menyenangkan."

Kyungsoo menapaki tangga. Saking sepinya dia bisa mendengar langkah kakinya sendiri menggema. Dia berkali-kali menganga melihat banyak benda antik dan mewah disana. Rumah Jongin sama seperti lelaki itu, estetika.

"Tuan, apa perlu aku menyiapkan makan malam?" Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri mereka dan bertanya pelan.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah. "Tidak usah! Kami sudah makan," jawab Jongin dingin. "Jangan mengganggu kami!" tambahnya.

"B-baik, Tuan."

Saat wanita paruh baya yang Kyungsoo yakin adalah pembantu di rumah itu berjalan pergi, Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin. "Mengapa kau kasar sekali?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Kau mungkin menyakiti hatinya."

"Oh, ya ampun, Soo. Aku malas sekali berdebat sekarang. Baiklah aku minta maaf, oke?" Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan padaku. Padanya." Kyungsoo menunjuk arah kemana pembantu itu pergi. Jongin menoleh, lalu menghembuskan napas lemah.

"Iya nanti," jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Pffftt." Kyungsoo mengumpat tawa.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?!" Jongin kesal dengan reaksi Kyungsoo.

"T-tidak. Aku hanya lucu denganmu. Saat mendengar seseorang memanggilmu dengan kata 'Tuan' terasa sangat lucu. Tuan Muda Kim Jongin, pfftt."

"Ya! Diam kau!" Jongin menjitak kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

Melihat interaksi tuan muda mereka dengan orang lain membuat para pekerja di rumah itu keheranan. Tidak pernah majikan mereka membawa seorangpun ke rumah bahkan ke dalam kamarnya. Melihat tuan muda mereka tertawa dan tersipu adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka. Melihat tuan muda mereka menurut seperti anjing kecil pada lelaki mungil itu membuat mereka sulit percaya.

...

Sesaat, Jongin menghentikan jemarinya untuk membuka kenop pintu. Ia sedang berpikir apakah dia benar harus membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam kamarnya karena itu sangat beresiko. Namun, begitu dia melihat wajah Kyungsoo kembali, dia memantapkan diri lalu membawanya masuk. Dia menantikan reaksi Kyungsoo. Jongin mengira lelaki itu mempunyai reaksi yang unik dan itu benar.

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya, Kyungsoo langsung menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai dan terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali ke museum. Kyungsoo berjalan hati-hati melewati ceceran kertas di lantai agar tidak mengenainya. Dia berjalan maju untuk melihat lukisan di dinding. Dia mendekat lagi, meneliti lukisan itu dengan serius. Dia terlihat ingin menyentuhnya.

"Apa aku boleh menyentuhnya? Apakah ini _charcoal_?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh. Jongin tidak menjawab, dia gugup. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun melihat karyanya. Dia tidak membiarkan orang lain tahu ini semenjak hari itu. Hari yang baginya sangat buruk. Baginya, memperlihatkan hal ini sama dengan memperlihatkan bagian paling intim dari dirinya. Jadi, Jongin hanya duduk di ranjangnya menanti setiap reaksi Kyungsoo.

" _OH MY GOD, JONGIN. You are so talented as fuck!"_ Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, memperhatikan tiap potongan anggota tubuh Jongin di gambar itu.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak seperti _fangirl_. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sesekali, lalu membandingkannya dengan lukisan di dinding.

"Jongin, ini _super realistic!"_ Kyungsoo memekik. "Bahkan pori-porimu dan kerutanmu tergambar nyata! Lihat apa kau benar-benar memiliki kumis tipis?!"

Kyungsoo mendekat pada Jongin yang sedang duduk di ranjang. Dia mengambil wajahnya, mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga Kyungsoo bisa meneliti setiap wajah Jongin dan membandingkannya dengan gambar yang tertempel di dinding. " _Super duper realistic_ ," gumamnya.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya karena dia sangat _excited_. Kyungsoo ingin menjauhkan tangannya tapi ditangkap oleh Jongin.

"Ehem?" tanyanya tersipu sembari berdeham.

Jongin berdiri, memutar tubuh Kyungsoo agar Jongin dapat memeluknya dari belakang. Jongin berjalan perlahan, membawa tubuh mereka ke sudut ruangan untuk menjauh dari dinding dimana lukisan itu terpajang. Kyungsoo sudah merah padam. Dapat dirasakannya hembusan napas Jongin mengenai lehernya dan lengan yang membalut tubuhnya terasa hangat.

"Coba kau lihat." Jongin menunjuk ke arah depan dimana mereka bisa melihat dinding yang penuh lukisan itu dari jauh. Jongin menyentuh, dan menaikkan dagu Kyungsoo agar dia melihatnya.

"WHOA!" Mata Kyungsoo berbinar."Apakah itu _Vitruvian Man_? Dari dekat aku tidak dapat melihatnya. Itu _Vitruvian Man_ versi kim Jongin yang sangat besar!"

Sebuah gambar yang besar tersusun atas kertas-kertas yang digabungkan. Dindingnya tinggi sehingga orang tidak dapat melihatnya dari dekat.

 _Vitruvian Man_ adalah _masterpiece_ , terdiri atas sebuah lingkaran dan persegi yang di dalamnya terdapat lelaki bugil. Menjelaskan mengenai proporsi tubuh manusia sempurna secara presisi matematis, gabungan antara seni dan sains. Sementara itu, lukisan yang berada di kamar Jongin adalah _Vitruvian Man_ dengan tubuh yang diganti tubuhnya sendiri. Di dalam lingkaran dan persegi sempurna itu, tergambar jelas tubuh Jongin yang bugil dan sangat realistis dengan ukuran presisi.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya sehingga mereka dapat beradu pandang, jemari mereka terpaut. "Leonardo da Vinci?"

"Leonardo dipengaruhi oleh tulisan Penulis Roman sekaligus Arsitek, Vitruvius. Itulah mengapa dikatakan _Vitruvian Man_. _Since nature's most perfect object is man, building should be proportioned like the human body. Vitruvian man was_ Leonardo _response."_

" _Smart_." Sudut bibir Kyungsoo tertarik keatas, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka lelaki di hadapannya memiliki _passion_ terhadap sesuatu.

"Kau tidak mengatakan aku... aneh?"

"Mengapa harus aneh?"

"Mereka bilang aku aneh. Narsis."

" _Yes you are_. Tapi, ini adalah bakat."

Kyungsoo berdeham untuk mengalihkan wajah mereka yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Ketika dia melihat sebuah kain putih menutupi dinding di dekatnya, dia bertanya, "Untuk apa kain ini?"

"Jangan dibuk―" Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo membuka tirai itu dan Jongin tidak dapat mengantisipasi dirinya sendiri.

Jongin tidak dapat menghalangi dirinya sendiri. Cermin besar itu tersibak. Dia menatap cermin itu lama, membiarkan Kyungsoo kebingungan. Tautan tangan mereka terlepas dan Jongin menjauh. Ia mendekat pada cermin.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia pikir Jongin hanya berniat bercermin, tapi itu terlihat aneh.

Kyungsoo lelah, jadi dia berbaring di ranjang Jongin sambil mengamati lelaki itu dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Jongin, mengapa kau bercermin lama sekali?"

Kyungsoo merengut, mengamati laki-laki itu. Jongin tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Semakin lama waktu berlalu semakin Kyungsoo merasa aneh. Jongin mengambil kertas dibawahnya, lalu menggenggam _charcoal_.

"Oke, baiklah. Kau mulai menggambar," gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan, mengamati dia dari dekat. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Kyungsoo melihat hal seperti itu. Dia bisa melihat kilatan di mata Jongin. _Passion_ yang begitu kuat, aura yang begitu dahsyat. Jongin menjadi lebih tampan. Sangat tampan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kecuali meneguk ludahnya.

Jongin mengambil penggaris, kemudian jangka. Jongin menggambar lagi, membandingkan tungkainya dengan coretan di kertasnya. Kyungsoo sempat bergidik saat dia mendekat karena laki-laki itu menepis keberadaannya. Di dalam ruangan itu ada Kyungsoo, namun dia merasa dia tidak berada disana. Kyungsoo berpikir, bagaimana bisa Jongin berubah secepat itu. Seolah dia berbeda dari orang beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jemari Jongin bergerak semakin cepat. Cepat. Cepat. Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Jongin?" panggilnya. Jongin tidak terpengaruh. Kyungsoo semakin merasa aneh.

"Kim Jongin?!" Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya. Jongin tidak menghiraukan. Gerakan jarinya sangat liar, dia tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Malam semakin larut. Ketika itu Kyungsoo mendengar suara tertawa yang _creepy_ yang berasal dari Jongin. Jongin tampak seperti orang yang kerasukan. Kyungsoo mendekat, memegangi pundaknya.

"Jongin! kau mendengarku?!" Bukannya berhenti, Jongin malah menepis lengannya sehingga Kyungsoo tersungkur ke belakang. Baju Kyungsoo kotor terkena ampas arang di lantai.

" _What the hell is going on with you?!"_ Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. Dia kembali mengambil lengan Jongin dan melemparkan penggaris yang di genggam Jongin. " _Stop! Jongin stop!"_ Kyungsoo memaksa memeluknya.

Akhirnya Jongin berhenti. Tangannya mengendur, melepaskan genggamannya pada kertas dan _charcoal_ ke lantai. Dia seperti bertransisi waktu, karena saat dia sadar ini sudah tengah malam. Jongin terlalu lama menyeberang jauh.

" _Sorry_." Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu kecil Kyungsoo. Ia nyaris menangis dan tubuhnya bergetar. Detik itu Kyungsoo sadar, ada yang 'salah' dengan Kim Jongin.

Tidak tahu siapa memulai. Mungkin mereka berdua berada dalam suasana dimana mereka dapat menerima keberadaan satu sama lain dan menginginkan satu sama lain. Atau mungkin Kyungsoo sudah menerobos batas dinding yang Jongin ciptakan. Atau mungkin karena mereka terbakar oleh sentuhan yang awalnya hanya pelukan erat.

Awalnya Jongin menghirup udara di sekitar leher Kyungsoo. Tapi itu membakar dirinya, sebab aroma tubuh Kyungsoo seperti pembangkit memori. Memori menyenangkan tentang bunga yang baru mekar, tentang embun pagi. Saat dia beralih mencium bibir Kyungsoo, maka habislah sudah penghalang diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo tidak berpikir bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang salah atau terlalu mendadak. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Bagaimanapun dia memutar otaknya, dia tidak menemukan kesalahan dalam memberikan dirinya untuk terbakar gairah bersama orang di hadapannya. Dia menyukai debaran di jantungnya ketika Jongin menggendong tubuh mungilnya, kemudian menjatuhkannya ke ranjang sehingga tubuhnya memantul.

Padahal hari sudah larut. Detik jam terdengar ambigu berbaur dengan napas yang bersahutan lirih. Jongin membuka kemeja Kyungsoo dengan cepat, keringat mereka mengalir membawa aroma tubuh dan hormon pemikat. Mereka telanjang bulat, Kyungsoo berada di bawah tubuh sempurna Jongin. Jemari mereka terpaut dan bibir mereka tidak bisa berhenti memagut satu sama lain.

Tidak ada yang bisa berkata-kata, mereka berhenti hanya untuk bernapas atau melihat ekspresi masing-masing. Bertanya-tanya pada diri mereka sendiri apakah laki-laki dihadapannya menyukai sentuhan itu. Dan ketika mereka sama-sama tersenyum dengan wajah memerah, batasan ketakutan hilang dalam sekejap.

Pendingin ruangan dirasa tidak berguna karena tubuh mereka memanas. Sesaat jongin berhenti menciumi dan menggigiti lelaki di hadapannya hanya untuk memandang wajah Kyungsoo dengan jelas. Dia menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, memperhatikannya seperti mengagumi karya seni.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai _freckles_ di pipimu?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri seperti gumaman. Dia mengusap pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya lembut. Mendengar kalimat itu, daun telinga Kyungsoo memerah, begitu pula pipinya.

"Kau memiliki banyak tahi lalat." Jongin menyentuh satu-persatu tahi lalat itu dengan telunjuknya. " _Starry night._ Seperti rasi bintang."

Jongin menyentuh kulit leher dan bahu Kyungsoo, menggambar garis-garis, menyatukan dari satu titik ke titik yang lain. "Rasi bintang biduk," lirihnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa tahi lalat bisa seindah ini," tambah Jongin.

Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya karena rasanya dia ingin menangis. Itu adalah pujian yang sangat indah. Dimana ketidaksempurnaan dirinya disukai oleh orang lain. Bahkan dirinya sendiri membenci _freckles_ di pipinya atau tahi lalat di tubuhnya, tapi tidak dengan Jongin.

Jongin mengambil kedua lengan Kyungsoo dan menautkan jarinya kembali satu-persatu. Dia berkata lagi, "Bibirmu. Indah." Lalu Jongin menciumnya tepat di bibir. Bukan ciuman basah seperti yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya, melainkan ciuman lembut seperti kepakan sayap kupu-kupu. Ciuman itu beralih, ke setiap titik hitam kecil di tubuhnya.

Untuk orang seperti Jongin, dia tidak pernah mengagumi tubuh orang lain karena baginya tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari dia. Tapi, Kyungsoo selalu berbeda. Dia memiliki daya tarik untuknya. Kyungsoo dan dia seperti kutub yang berlawanan, yang berbeda tetapi ingin berdekatan. Kyungsoo tidak sempurna, tapi Kyungsoo rasanya lebih dari itu.

Jongin mengecup seluruh bagian, memberikannya sensasi gila yang baru pertama Kyungsoo rasakan. Ketika Jongin memasukkan dirinya ke bagian intim diri Kyungsoo, saat itulah Kyungsoo menyukai apa yang dia rasakan.

Bagi Kyungsoo―orang yang membenci semua hal, ini terasa berbeda. Dia sempat kebingungan apa yang ia rasakan. Bukan karena rasa nikmat berhubungan badan. Bukan karena itu.

Tapi, karena bagaimana cara Jongin menatap matanya dalam. Bagaimana cara Jongin menikmati penyatuan tubuh mereka, mengagumi dirinya sampai ke dalam-dalam. Bagaimana cara Jongin kesulitan bernapas dan terengah-engah. Dia menyukai jika dia memuaskan orang dihadapannya, bukan hanya kepuasannya sendiri.

Seiring waktu berlalu terdengar suara tubuh beradu, ranjang berderit, napas terburu-buru, dan erangan tertahan. Seiring waktu berlalu, sebentar lagi pagi menjelang, tapi mereka masih melakukannya. Ini sudah erangan kenikmatan yang keberapa kali, mereka tidak sempat menghitungnya.

Saat itu, mereka kembali berada di puncak dan Jongin tidak ingin berhenti bergerak.

"Stop...hh..." Kyungsoo menahan dada Jongin, napas Kyungsoo terengah, dibalas oleh kerutan sedih di mata Jongin. "Maksudku, jangan keluarkan milikmu. Jangan bergerak dulu." Napasnya memberat. "Tetap seperti ini."

Jongin membalas dengan senyuman nakal. "Kenapa?" godanya.

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu." Kyungsoo mengambil wajah Jongin dan membisikkan kalimat ke telinganya;

"Jongin, bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu?"

* * *

.

.

 _-To Be Continued-_

 _._

 _._

 **Author's Note:**

Taraaaa...aku janjian _update_ loh bareng RedSherry :)

Biar unyu gitu katanya wakakakak

Puas ga? Ini isinya _fluff_ semua astaga. Seharusnya _chapter_ ini tidak berakhir disini, tetapi aku membuatnya terlalu panjang dan harus ku stop di adegan ena. Wkwkwk..

Dan aku engga yakin ini hanya akan jadi threeshot. Mungkin empat chap atau lebih, aku juga engga tau. Bahkan aku belum memasukkan konflik utamanya. Huft.

 _I'm so sorry_ karena aku _update_ -nya telat ga sesuai harapan kalian dan rencana awalku. Percayalah, aku sudah berusaha. Aku gabisa janjiin cepat-cepat lagi karena pasti hasilnya berantakan. Dan aku ini author yang suka ga pede sama tulisan sendiri.

Makasih ya buat yang udah nunggu dan kasih semangat baik di dm, pm, chat dll. Aku menghargai kalian semua.

Gimana menurut kalian chap ini?

Jangan lupa riview, fav, dan follow ya! :p

.

.

See ya,

Light Kailan

27/03/2017 19:42


	3. Act 03 HOME & ESCAPE

**M VS N**

(Masochist Versus Narcissist)

.

.

Do Kyungsoo Vs Kim Jongin

.

.

Inspired by manga _'M to N no Shouzou'_ © Tachibana Higuchi

All story plots by Light Kailan

.

.

 _A Kaisoo Fanfiction-Psychological!AU_

 _No children please! Or you could skip the bad part. Take your own risk._

.

.

 _Let's begin_

 _._

 _._

 **Act. 03**

" **HOME & ESCAPE"**

 _._

 _._

* * *

Ketika Do Kyungsoo bertanya, _"Bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu?"_

Bodohnya, Jongin menjawab hanya dengan senyuman. Senyuman misterius yang sama sekali tidak dapat Kyungsoo artikan. Namun, setidaknya Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin tidak membenci apa yang dia tanyakan.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa Jongin bukanlah seseorang yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya begitu saja lewat kata-kata. Jongin menunjukkan maksudnya melalui gerakan tubuhnya, melalui cara dia menatap ke dalam mata Kyungsoo, dan melalui caranya mengecup lembut kening Kyungsoo yang berkeringat.

Akan tetapi, jawaban yang tidak tegas itu, tanpa mereka sadari akan menciptakan permasalahan baru.

...

Jongin jarang tidur senyenyak itu, jadi dia rasanya tidak mau bangun. Seharusnya hari itu mereka masuk sekolah. Namun, ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, Kyungsoo baru saja terbangun dan lengannya ditahan oleh Jongin. Jongin menarik lengannya, memaksa Kyungsoo masuk kembali ke dalam selimut lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Bolos saja," gumam Jongin pelan yang lebih terdengar seperti mengigau.

Kyungsoo membalas dengan memutar bola matanya lalu ia tidak bisa melawan juga, sebab bokongnya sakit untuk dibuat jalan. Pada saat dia berpikir tentang semalam, wajahnya bisa sangat merah. Jadi, dia putuskan untuk bersembunyi―menutup wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin.

Waktu berlalu hingga tengah hari dan Jongin sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Ketika dia bangun, Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa lelaki itu mungkin meninggalkannya untuk pulang. Tetapi kacamata milik Kyungsoo masih berada di kepala ranjang dan bajunya masih tercecer di lantai. Jongin menguap lebar, berusaha beranjak dari ranjang dan mencari lelaki mungil itu.

Jongin keluar kamar, dihirupnya aroma lezat menguar sampai lantai dua. Suara denting wajan penggorengan beradu dengan spatula. Suara yang berisik itu memberikan suasana familiar di pendengaran Jongin. Sudah berlalu begitu lama semenjak dia mendengar orang memasak dari dapurnya. Biasanya dia memilih makan di luar.

Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan Kyungsoo beserta seorang pembantunya mengobrol sambil memasak. Jongin bertelanjang dada, memperhatikan mereka dari jarak yang agak jauh. Pipi Jongin tersipu saat dia melihat Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah memakai pakaiannya yang kebesaran. Entah darimana lelaki itu tahu letak lemari pakaiannya. Kyungsoo tampak imut memakai kaosnya, fakta itu membuat pipi Jongin tersipu dan memutar kejadian semalam.

Karena jantungnya yang berdebar, maka Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak menginterupsi mereka. Jongin bersandar pada tembok. Menguping apa yang mereka obrolkan.

"Dia sangat menyukai ayam?"

"Iya. Katanya, dulu Ibunya sering memasakkan Tuan muda ayam goreng. Dia sangat suka ayam dari kecil."

"Ibu?" Kyungsoo mengitari pandangan, mencari letak dimana dia bisa menemukan jejak manusia lain di rumah itu selain mereka, tapi nihil. "Dimana Ayah dan Ibu Jongin?" tanyanya.

"Mereka tidak tinggal disini lagi."

"Maksudnya?" Kening Kyungsoo berkerut, sementara jarinya mengiris daun bawang.

"Mereka tinggal terpisah. Orang tuanya berpisah."

Jongin mendengar kalimat itu lagi. Menguping pembicaraan mereka ternyata adalah keputusan yang buruk. Harusnya Kyungsoo tahu masalah itu dari dirinya, bukan orang lain. Dia bahkan sudah lupa jika dia sekarang ditinggal sendirian di rumah itu. Sudah lama sekali rasa sakit itu. Tapi, rasanya apabila mendengar kalimat 'perpisahan' itu, membuat dia kembali ke masa buruknya. Jongin berjalan, meninggalkan percakapan mereka hingga hanya tersisa sayup-sayup.

...

"Ini balasan yang kemarin. Hutangku lunas?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan piring berisi _kimchi spaghetti_ dan ayam goreng di hadapan Jongin. Dia tak berani menatap mata Jongin, terlalu gugup.

Jongin berpura-pura masih mengantuk. Ia mengusap matanya, kemudian tubuhnya melorot pada sandaran kursi. "Suapi aku."

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat melotot. "Hah?!"

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, merapatkan jarak diantara wajah mereka. "Suapi aku atau kau mau mengulang yang semalam?"

Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam. "M-manja! Apa Ibumu tak pernah mengajarimu mandiri?"

Kyungsoo tak menyaring kata-katanya. Setelah banyak mengobrol dengan pembantu Jongin, Kyungsoo tahu hal tentang masa kecil Jongin, meski tidak semuanya. Tidak seharusnya dia berkata seperti itu. Dia terkejut dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Apalagi Jongin. Jongin jadi teringat tentang Ibunya. Ya, jika ditelisik, Ibunya tidak pernah mengajarinya. Jadi, dia tiba-tiba sedih dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ups, sorry." Kyungsoo melirik ekspresinya. Meneliti gurat sedih. Jongin merengut sepeti anak kecil.

"Aku kan bilang maaf!" ujar Kyungsoo yang malah terdengar seperti membentak. Jongin tambah merengut.

"Kau seperti bayi," hardik Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengumpat tawa karena karena Jongin tiba-tiba saja memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jadi, suapi aku."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Mau tidak mau dia meladeni lelaki di depannya suap demi suap. Dia tidak pernah menyangka lelaki yang dari luar terlihat arogan dan sombong seperti dia bisa keluar sifat kekanakan. Kyungsoo berpikir apakah setiap orang memiliki sifat manja terpendam seperti itu?

Kyungsoo menilai dirinya sendiri, dia tidak pernah manja pada siapa pun. Dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi terlemahnya, dia tidak pernah bergantung. Bahkan dia lupa kapan terakhir kali dia menangis. Sudah lama sekali.

"Kenapa melamun? Memikirkan aku? Atau yang semalam?" Jongin mulai bertingkah menyebalkan dengan seringai nakalnya. Kyungsoo menjitak kepalanya. Sebelum jitakan kedua, ponsel Kyungsoo berdering. Ibunya menelpon.

"Halo? Ya? Sudah aku bilang aku menginap. Di rumah teman. Kim Jongin namanya. Nanti aku kabari lagi. Oke."

Kyungsoo menghela napas pendek lalu membereskan sisa makanan di piring. Dia melirik Jongin yang terdiam. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ditelpon Ibumu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo menutup muka Jongin dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil. Jongin mengambil telapaknya, mengaitkan setiap sela jari Kyungsoo dengan jarinya, kemudian merapatkan tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan percikan kecil yang berasal dari sentuhan itu. Kyungsoo tidak melawan, dia menyukai itu meski daun telinganya mulai memerah.

"Apa rasanya di telpon oleh Ibumu?" Jongin bertanya pertanyaan yang aneh dengan ekspresi serius.

"Biasa saja," jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

"Kau tahu," Jongin berdeham. "Besok aku ulang tahun."

"Benarkah?!" Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa, hanya terkejut, menampakkan ekspresi andalan dengan mata bulatnya.

"Seharusnya mereka menelpon karena besok mereka sudah janji akan datang. Tapi sekarang aku tidak yakin mereka ingat." Jongin mengatakannya dengan santai. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang pedih karena dia tahu masalah dibalik itu.

"Mereka tidak pernah menelpon," lirih Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa sesak. Seharusnya Jongin yang merasa ini sangat menyedihkan, tapi mengapa jadi dia yang ingin menangis. Bibi pembantu bilang, ini sudah berlalu lama semenjak terakhir kali kedua orang tua Jongin bertemu dengannya.

"Mengapa tidak kau duluan yang mengabari mereka?"

Kyungsoo melirik ponsel milik Jongin diatas meja. Dengan lancang dia mengambilnya. "Telpon mereka duluan." Kyungsoo menyodorkan ponsel itu kepadanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa," jawab Jongin. Jujur saja dia memang tidak tahu caranya basa-basi. Dan seorang Kim Jongin bukan tipe orang yang mau merendahkan dirinya dengan berkata bahwa dia merindukan orang tuanya.

"Bilang saja kau mengundang mereka ke ulang tahunmu," balas Kyungsoo. Jongin tetap menggeleng.

Kyungsoo membuka ponselnya, mencari kontak kedua orang tuanya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, Soo?!" Jongin ingin merebut ponselnya, tetapi Kyungsoo mulai berlari sambil mengetik.

Mereka membuat gaduh rumah yang besar itu. Tapak kaki berlarian menggema nyaring. Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Jongin dan hendak menutup pintunya, tapi dering balasan terdengar. Kyungsoo melotot melihat layar.

"Lihat! Mereka membalasnya!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Peluh di pelipisnya menetes. Dia memperlihatkan layar ponsel pada Jongin yang napasnya terengah.

Jongin mematung. Membaca kalimat di layar ponselnya pelan-pelan. Degub jantungnya berdebar, sesekali dia meneguk ludah, sesekali berkedip. Apa benar Ibunya membalas dengan kalimat se-ramah itu?

 _ **To: Ibu**_

 _ **Ibu jangan lupa besok aku ulang tahun. Datanglah ke rumah.**_

 _ **From: Ibu**_

 _ **Iya, besok Ibu kesana. Mau dibawakan hadiah apa?**_

"M-mustahil Ibuku membalas seperti itu!" Jongin mengernyit, membaca berkali-kali.

"Apanya yang mustahil? Ini wajar." Kyungsoo berdecak. "Sini. Biar aku yang membalas." Jongin masih terdiam, membiarkan Kyungsoo membalas pesannya.

 _ **To: Ibu**_

 _ **Tidak usah, Bu. Aku hanya ingin ibu datang.**_

"Oi! Kenapa kau membalas seperti itu? Kalimat itu menggelikan sekali!" Jongin menggerutu.

"Ini wajar. Ya ampun!" Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dengan gemas. Rasanya dia ingin mencekik Jongin karena tingkahnya yang konyol dan berlebihan. Dering balasan terdengar lagi;

 _ **To: Ibu**_

 _ **Iya, Nak. Besok Ibu datang ke rumah. :)**_

Jongin membelalakkan mata. Dia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Kyungsoo baru pertama kali melihat ekspresi Jongin yang menahan tertawa seindah itu. Jongin menggenggam ponsel dengan bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo tersenyum, tapi ia ingat sesuatu.

"Ayahmu belum membalas?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Aku mengirimkan pesan yang sama kepada Ayahmu."

Pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Jongin murung secara drastis.

"Hey, sini ponselmu!" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi merebut paksa ponsel Jongin dan mengirim ulang pesan yang ia kirimkan tadi.

Waktu berlalu lama. Mereka saling lirik beberapa kali. Jongin menggigiti kukunya gugup, sementara itu Kyungsoo mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai. Mereka sama-sama duduk bersisihan di tepi ranjang, menanti balasan dari Ayah Jongin. Lalu, setelah nyaris satu jam mereka menunggu, ponselnya berdering dan balasan itu tercetak di layarnya.

 _ **To: Ayah**_

 _ **Ayah, jangan lupa besok aku ulang tahun. Datanglah ke rumah.**_

 _ **From: Ayah**_

 _ **ok**_

Seperti memenangkan undian, mereka berteriak kegirangan. Meski hanya satu kata, itu berdampak luar biasa. Jongin memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma harapan. Dia menyukai Kyungsoo. Sangat menyukainya!

"Terimakasih," ucapnya.

"Argh! Kau t-terlalu erat!" Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah dalam pelukkan Jongin. Bukannya berhenti, tapi Jongin malah memeluk semakin erat sampai napas Kyungsoo terengah.

Jongin merasakan kehangatan. Kyungsoo hangat seperti _rumah_ yang ia cari selama ini. Kyungsoo terasa nyaman. Jika Jongin berada di sisi lelaki itu dia merasa aman. Jika bisa, dia ingin tenggelam dalam kehangatan itu selamanya. Seketika, hatinya meleleh, membiarkan terisi oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan senang dulu. Kau belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk besok." Mendengar itu, Jongin mengendurkan rengkuhannya.

"Baiklah, aku tentu akan membantumu," lanjut Kyungsoo. Ketika itu, Jongin teramat sangat bahagia.

...

Awalnya, Jongin ingin menggunakan jasa _party planner_ , tetapi Kyungsoo bersikeras bahwa Jongin harus menata sendiri pestanya karena ini akan menjadi istimewa. Besok akan jadi pertemuan istimewa semenjak bertahun-tahun tanpa bertatap muka. Jongin bercerita bahwa kedua orang tuanya memang pernah berjanji akan datang ke hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-tujuh belas sebelum mereka pergi dari rumah itu. Jadi, semua hal harus dibuat berkesan.

Jongin heran, ternyata Kyungsoo bisa sangat feminim saat menata meja makannya. Atau saat merangkai pita di tirai jendelanya. Atau saat menata piring dan mangkuknya. Kyungsoo lebih antusias dibandingkan dirinya. Jadi, Jongin sesekali terpaku saat Kyungsoo menyibakkan poni. Napas Jongin tercekat ketika dia melihat cara Kyungsoo menyeka keringatnya sendiri. Dia bersumpah bahwa dia tidak pernah melihat lelaki se-cantik itu. Bahkan wanita sekalipun kalah.

Jongin menjilati bibirnya saat dia melirik _kissmark_ di leher Kyungsoo. Jongin melirik tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas sampai ke ujung kakinya. Kejadian malam itu terbayang lagi di otaknya, semakin lama semakin jelas. Dia sudah pernah menjelajahi tubuh itu. Dia tahu bagaimana nikmatnya. Harum tubuhnya, manis bibirnya, lembut kulitnya, dan―

"Hey, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Kyungsoo menghancurkan khayalan Jongin. Sial. Dia terlihat seperti orang mesum sekarang.

Lagi-lagi dering ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Sudah kelima kalinya Ibu Kyungsoo menelpon. "Iya. Pukul lima aku pulang. Iya." Kyungsoo menghela napas, lalu menutup ponselnya lelah.

"Pulang sana. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri." Jongin sadar sedari tadi Ibu Kyungsoo sudah menyuruh anaknya pulang.

"Tapi―"

"Aku bisa. Tenang saja." Jongin mendekatkan jarak, mengambil pita yang Kyungsoo rangkai. Pandangan mereka bertemu, terpaut terlampau dalam.

"Apa kau akan datang besok?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. Itu acara keluargamu."

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan mereka," ujar Jongin serius. Kyungsoo terhenyak dengan pernyataan Jongin. Dia menahan senyumnya dengan susah payah.

"Tidak besok. Besok hari spesial kalian. Aku tidak ingin mengacau. Masih banyak waktu setelah besok."

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Jongin melihat harapan tentang hubungan mereka meski tidak diucapkan secara gamblang. Dia berdeham dan gugup seketika. Kalimatnya tersangkut di ujung lidah. Seketika dia teringat janjinya sendiri di awal. Jongin mengambil dompetnya di saku, mengeluarkan kartu kredit, lalu meletakkannya di genggaman Kyungsoo.

"Janjiku di awal," katanya.

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo sudah tidak memikirkan itu, dia jadi tidak enak untuk menerimanya karena itu akan terlihat seperti pamrih. Padahal pada akhirnya dia tulus menemani Jongin. Namun, mau dipikir beribu kalipun, dia membutuhkan uang dalam jumlah yang besar.

"Apa tidak apa?" tanyanya ragu.

"Pakai saja. Aku sudah janji di awal." Jongin melihat keraguan di ekspresi Kyungsoo. "Itu bukan bayaran yang semalam. Jangan salah paham."

Sialan. Pipi Jongin memerah karena ucapannya sendiri. "M-maksudku―"

Kyungsoo menutup mulut Jongin. "Err, aku paham." Semburat merah menyala di pipi Kyungsoo. Dia sama malunya dengan Jongin.

"Baiklah a-aku akan pulang," ujar Kyungsoo berusaha berkata dengan intonasi se-normal mungkin.

"Aku antar. Sudah hampir malam"

"Tidak usah, Jongin. Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini laki-laki? Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi―"

"Kau selesaikan saja menata ini, oke?" potong Kyungsoo. Jongin membalas dengan anggukan lugu.

...

Kyungsoo mengemasi barang-barangnya, lalu mengenakan pakaian yang Jongin pinjamkan. _Sweater_ warna _maroon_ yang kebesaran dan celana _ripped jeans_ yang terpaksa digulung karena terlalu panjang. Tidak lupa dia berpamitan dengan orang rumah itu selain Jongin. Kyungsoo berpesan agar mereka membantu Jongin menyiapkan ulang tahun Jongin besok.

Ketika Kyungsoo sudah berada di ambang pintu ruang tamu, Jongin memanggilnya, "Soo!" Jongin berjalan lambat padanya, mencoba mengulur waktu. Mengapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu?

"Maskermu," ucapnya. "Dan topi." Jongin memakaikan kedua benda itu.

"Oke aku pulang. Sekarang."

Jongin mengangguk. Akan tetapi, saat Kyungsoo berjalan belum sampai lima meter, Jongin memanggilnya kembali. "Soo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Terimakasih!" kata Jongin setengah berteriak. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya.

Lagi, belum sampai Kyungsoo membuka pagar, Jongin memanggilnya "Soo- _ya_!"

"Apa lagi _sih_ ―"

Secepatnya, Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Mengambil pelukan hangat yang sudah dia rindukan, ditambah ciuman tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak terkejut, menikmati momen pelan-pelan.

Mereka sudah pernah berciuman berkali-kali, namun tiap ciuman memiliki rasa baru. Kali ini, rasanya begitu lain.

Getaran di hati mereka begitu kuat. Menyalurkan nyaris seluruh perasaan. Kaki rasanya gemetar, rasanya tidak lagi berpijak. Langit mendung, tapi perasaan meluap di sela ciuman mereka yang terasa terik. Saliva tercampur baur, tertelan masing-masing. Mereka menautkan bibir atas dan bawah bergantian. Lengan Jongin semakin lama semakin menjelajah ke punggung Kyungsoo. Merapat, semakin merapat. Jika tidak dihentikan, mereka akan mengulang kejadian semalam. Padahal Kyungsoo harus segera pulang.

Kyungsoo baru tahu jika ciuman memiliki irama yang menyenangkan. Dan dia tidak dapat menghitung berapa menit yang mereka habiskan hanya untuk berciuman. Bibirnya terasa sedikit kebas dan gairahnya tak terbendung lagi. Ketika mereka sama-sama mengambil napas, mereka memandang sosok dihadapannya dengan sayu. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing, mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan kecupan ringan. Berkali-kali.

"Hey, a-aku harus pulang ingat?" Kyungsoo menahan bibir Jongin agar tidak menyentuh bibirnya lagi. Jongin tergelak. " _Ups._ Maaf. _"_

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlihat seksi di mata Jongin. Jongin berusaha menciumnya lagi tapi Kyungsoo menahannya dengan telapak tangan. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo juga tidak ingin mengakhiri ini, tapi dia harus.

Tidak sengaja, Kyungsoo ingat sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan sejak kemarin. Mungkin kalimat itu bisa membuat Jongin tertegun. Jadi, dia berbisik lirih ke telinga Jongin;

"Kau tahu. Kemarin. 12 Januari. Adalah hari ulang tahunku."

Benar saja, Jongin terpaku. Sembari pipinya memerah, Kyungsoo kabur dari pelukan lelaki itu. "Sampai jumpa lagi!" Kyungsoo berlari kencang. Jika tidak dia bisa saja menyerang Jongin di taman. Dia harus pulang karena dia sudah janji untuk pulang sebelum malam.

Sementara itu, Jongin berdiri seperti kehilangan kewarasan. Matanya menyipit, senyumnya sangat lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Jongin memutar kejadian kemarin. Mereka menghabiskan hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo dengan hal yang menyenangkan dan 'panas'. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Meskipun gerimis mulai mengguyur tubuhnya, dia masih berdiri disana. Dia tak merasa menggigil karena udara yang mendingin, justru hatinya menjadi hangat. Dari sudut pandangnya, langit mendung menjadi cerah, kemudian muncul pelangi.

...

Esoknya. Dia. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak bisa melakukan hal dengan benar sejak tadi. Dirinya gugup, mondar-mandir di ruangan yang sudah dia siapkan. Sesekali kakinya tersandung kaki meja dan dia mengumpat kasar.

Dia mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya. Dia ingin terlihat baik di hadapan kedua orang tuanya nanti. Dia tidak ingin orang tuanya berpikiran bahwa mereka telah menyesal melahirkannya. Dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa tanpa kehadiran mereka disisinya pun dia bisa hidup dengan sangat layak.

Jongin ingin memperbaiki segalanya. Setidaknya rasa bencinya dulu perlahan pudar. Dia tidak lagi dendam karena dia perlahan tumbuh dewasa dan bisa berpikiran terbuka. Dia ingin semua kemarahannya berakhir. Karena dia pun sadar bahwa membenci juga melelahkan.

Dia. Ingin sekali berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri.

Pukul sebelas adalah waktu dimana seharusnya mereka semua telah datang. Jongin duduk di kursinya, tersenyum menatap makanan pembuka dan rangkaian bunga buatan Kyungsoo. Dia bertanya-tanya, apakah dia harus menelpon Kyungsoo karena dia sudah merindukan suaranya. Namun, dia berpikir lagi, pasti lelaki itu masih di sekolah sekarang.

"Tuan, apa kue ulang tahunnya dihidangkan sekarang?" Pembantu rumah tangganya menginterupsinya. Jongin tersenyum, mengangguk. Jarang-jarang dia tersenyum kepada pekerja di rumahnya.

Pukul sebelas telah berlalu. Waktu mengapa terasa lambat dan menyakitkan? Pintunya rumahnya yang terbuka lebar nampak lengang. Tirai-tirai jendela sudah dinaikkan. Cahaya matahari lebih intens dari biasanya, membuat rumahnya yang biasanya gelap menjadi terang benderang. Udara terasa hangat menimpa wajahnya. Namun, seiring waktu berlalu hatinya mendingin.

Pukul dua siang, dia masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Menunggu. Dia berpikir berkali-kali, apakah mereka lupa? Senyum yang sedari tadi merekah perlahan redup. Pelipisnya mulai dibasahi keringat dingin. Jongin mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin mereka terlambat. Dan Do Kyungsoo pernah bilang, apa salahnya jika dia yang mulai duluan menghubungi mereka. Sekedar untuk memastikan, maka dia mengangkat ponselnya, menelpon nomor Ibunya.

Dering terdengar di ujung sana. Setelah dua kali dia menelpon barulah dia mendengar suara balasan.

"Halo, Ibu?" tanyanya dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Sesekali dia berdeham.

" _Hai,"_ Jongin terhenyak. Itu bukan suara Ibunya! Dia ingat betul suara laki-laki itu.

" _Mencari Ibu ya, Hyung? Tapi Ibu sekarang sedang sibuk belanja dengan My Dad. Kami sedang berlibur di Maccau."_

Air muka Jongin pias. Tatapannya gelap. Seperti api yang menyala kemudian dipadamkan paksa, semangatnya luntur. Nada yang didengarnya terkesan mengejek. Dia tahu benar kelakuan anak itu. Mingyu **,** seumur hidup dia tidak akan menganggap orang itu sebagai adik! Jongin tak habis pikir sekarang, ototnya serasa mati. Napasnya tertahan, matanya memanas.

Dia marah kepada dirinya sendiri! Seharusnya dia tidak mempercayai balasan pesan itu. Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa Ibunya bukan tipikal orang yang seperti itu. Ibunya tidak seramah itu. Seharusnya dia ingat! Seharusnya dia tidak lupa bahwa dulu Ibunya lah yang meninggalkannya. Berpikir bahwa Ibunya akan datang adalah tindakan bodoh.

 _Mengapa aku begitu bodoh?!_

Otot lengannya melemah, genggamannya pada ponsel mengendur. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara Mingyu tertawa di ujung sana. Lelaki brengsek yang _mengambil_ Ibunya itu mengerjainya. Dia tahu itu semua ulah Mingyu. Lelaki itu suka membuatnya melambung tinggi kemudian di hempas bedebam ke tanah. Sakit. Dia rasanya sudah tidak punya empati. Jongin ingin sekali membunuh adik tirinya yang tidak akan pernah diakuinya itu. Dia ingin mencincangnya seperti dadu lalu menyerahkan setiap irisan kepada anjing. Keterlaluan!

Tapi, kemarahannya setidaknya dia tunda dulu, dia masih menunggu Ayahnya. Apa dia harus menelpon pria itu? Bagaimana jika dia mendapatkan rasa sakit yang sama? Jadi, dia putuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Dia melirik jam tangan, pukul empat sore. Hening. Kemudian suara mesin mobil yang halus memasuki pekarangannya.

 _Ayah! Itu Ayah!_ Batinnya senang.

Dia melirik dari jendela. Jongin berdiri, merapikan kemejanya dan menata rambutnya seraya menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia harus terlihat baik. Kejadian tadi tidak boleh membuatnya nampak kusut. Dia juga tidak boleh terlihat terlalu _excited_ meskipun sebenarnya begitu. Menahan untuk tidak senyum begitu sulit. Pada akhrinya, dia melepaskan segalanya. Pipinya memerah, senyumnya merekah, dan dia berjingkat kecil serasa melayang.

Jongin berjalan pelan menuju teras, menunggu Ayahnya turun dari mobil. Jongin bersiul melihat mobil keren keluaran terbaru yang bahkan dia belum tahu itu seri keberapa. Pasti _limited edition._

Jongin mendekat, akan tetapi seketika terdiam. Saat detik dimana ia melihat bahwa seseorang yang keluar dari mobil itu bukan Ayahnya dia membatu. Dia tidak tahu orang itu. Jongin menengok ke bagian penumpang, berharap melihat siluet Ayahnya. Nyatanya, tidak ada seorangpun.

Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis.

...

Salah satu memori paling kuat tentang masa lalu yang diingatnya adalah pada hari itu.

Usianya sekitar tujuh tahun. Jongin kecil duduk di atas kasur sambil bermain lego. Dari kasur itu dia bisa melihat meja rias dengan kaca yang besar. Ibunya duduk disitu, memasang lipstik merah berkali-kali, menyisir rambut berulang-ulang, dan menyemprotkan parfum sampai-sampai ruangan itu berbau _crysant_ yangmenyengat _._

Tidak seperti tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Rumahnya dulu sangat kecil. Hanya ada satu kamar tidur, satu ruang tengah yang digabung dengan dapur, serta satu toilet. Itu sebabnya Jongin bermain di kamar ibunya, karena ruang tengah penuh dengan perabot.

Kejadian ini telah berulang-ulang sebelumnya. Pada setiap akhir pekan, Ibunya akan berdandan secantik mungkin. Jongin suka ketika Ibunya memakai _dress_ warna pastel dan rambutnya diurai. Namun, akhir-akhir ini Jongin sedih karena Ibunya tidak pernah mengajaknya lagi berjalan-jalan.

"Ibu? Apa Nini boleh ikut?" Jongin kecil mendekat, menarik ujung _dress_ Ibunya.

Ibu Jongin menoleh lalu tersenyum dingin. Meskipun Jongin menyukai _dress_ dan rambut Ibunya, tapi Jongin takut jika melihat Ibunya yang mengenakan _make-up_ tebal dan bulu mata palsu.

"Ibu harus pergi sendiri. Nanti Ibu bawakan mainan. Jadi Nini harus jadi anak baik dan jaga rumah, mengerti?"

Seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, Jongin mudah dibodohi. Jongin tergiur dengan mainan. "Mobil-mobilan," rengeknya dengan nada manja.

Ibunya mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya dengan suara bedebam. Menyisakan Jongin yang terkunci di dalam rumah, tanpa makanan.

Jongin tak dapat mengingat seberapa banyak akhir pekan yang telah dia lewatkan sendirian. Sebab, Ayahnya tipikal suami pekerja yang mencari uang kemana-mana. Jadi, dia hanya sendiri karena Ayahnya pun jarang pulang. Kadang dia mengais sisa makanan di kulkas, itupun kalau ada, jika tidak dia hanya meringkuk di pojok kamar, menunggu kedua orang tuanya kembali sambil mengunyah dot kosong.

Hari itu benar-benar terik. Musim panas terpanas yang pernah Jongin kecil rasakan. Cahaya matahari menerobos lancang dari jendela. Angin yang berhembus pun terasa kering kerontang. Biasanya Ibunya akan pulang saat malam, jadi Jongin hanya bisa menunggu diatas kasur ibunya. Meringkuk kebosanan karena dia merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan.

Dia lapar. Seperti mau mati rasanya. Perutnya kosong, lambungnya serasa diperas. Dia bolak-balik ke kamar mandi hanya untuk minum air keran karena air di teko sudah habis. Dia minum hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar. Tapi, semakin dia minum, rasa laparnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia menyerah. Dia menunggu. Dia menunggu. Detik jam terasa sangat lambat. Bahkan untuk tidur dia tidak bisa. Rasa lapar teramat sangat sampai bibirnya kering.

Itu adalah waktu terlama yang pernah ia rasakan. Dia ingin menangis, tapi dia terlalu lemas. Jongin kecil menatap sayu. Dari pembaringan dia melirik cermin di meja rias Ibunya. Dari cermin dia menatap wajahnya yang sangat kasihan. Dia butuh ibunya. Saat itu dia berpikir mengapa Ibunya perlahan berubah dan selalu meninggalkannya?

Bukannya marah, Jongin malah tetap saja rela. Karena setelah seharian menunggu, Ibunya pasti tidak lupa membawakan mainan pesanannya. Jongin adalah anak kecil yang mudah memaafkan. Terlalu gampang dibodohi hanya dengan sogokan mainan meskipun dia telah dikecewakan seharian.

Pada akhirnya, dia hanya terkulai menatap lego yang berantakan.

Tidak tahu dari mana datangnya pemikiran yang aneh itu. Mungkin karena rasa laparnya yang sudah menggila. Mungkin karena lego berwarna-warni itu tampak menggiurkan. Mungkin karena dia masih terlalu kecil untuk bermain logika. Bibirnya yang kering itu tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana yang makanan mana yang mainan. Insting hewan muncul, napsulapar membutakan matanya. Maka, dengan tatapan kosong, Jongin menelan lego-lego mainannya. Demi memuaskan perutnya, ia menggigiti lego-lego itu sampai gigi susunya rusak.

Jongin mendengar suara riuh orang dewasa di sekitarnya. Sayup-sayup. Ketika kesadarannya menyala, dia membuka mata. Dia kira dia akan mendapatkan hadiahnya atau minimal camilan ringan. Tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah suara bariton, derap langkah kasar, dan pemandangan kacau perabot yang berserakan.

Jongin menoleh ke kirinya. Bahkan jendela kamar belum ditutup sehingga Jongin dapat menerka dengan pasti bahwa hari sudah malam. Seingatnya, ketika itu bibirnya serasa kebas, giginya sakit, tapi yang paling menjijikkan adalah rasa asin di mulutnya yang terasa seperti besi berkarat. Dia betul-betul ingat, ketika itu orang tuanya beradu argumen tentang siapa yang harus dipersalahkan atas kondisinya. Itu nampak ironi karena tak satupun dari keduanya yang sadar bahwa Jongin saat itu telah membuka mata, mendengar, dan menyaksikan semuanya.

Jongin tidak begitu dekat dengan Ayahnya. Oleh sebab itu, ketika Jongin melihat Ayahnya melempar semua alat _make-up_ diatas meja rias ke wajah Ibunya, dia menjadi histeris ketakutan. Kemudian, seketika dia diam seperti robot kehabisan daya. Dia tidak pernah melihat orang seberingas itu. Jongin kecil tidak bisa melindungi siapapun, mencegah apapun. Meskipun kursi melayang, suara lengkingan teriakan menyerang telinganya, dia tidak dapat bereaksi. Jongin terlalu takut sampai-sampai tidak mampu bergerak.

Dia, dengan umur segitu, menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya nyaris saling bunuh.

Tidak mampu berkedip. Jongin membeku menatap cermin besar di meja rias― _satu-satunya perabot yang masih utuh_. Begitu mengerikan, dia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dengan mulut berdarah.

Jelek sekali.

...

Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh mengingat masa buruk itu.

Tidak! _Jangan menangis._

Jika jadinya seperti ini maka percuma saja dia mencoba memaafkan. Percuma saja dia melunakkan hatinya demi orang yang tidak pernah peduli padanya. Ini seperti rasa sakit yang dilipat gandakan.

Jongin menatap mobil itu nyalang bahkan sebelum orang suruhan Ayahnya menyerahkan kartu ucapan. Masa bodoh dengan mobil keluaran terbaru! Yang dia butuhkan bukan itu. Yang dia butuhkan adalah hal sederhana yaitu kehadiran mereka.

Jongin berlari kencang. Sesekali dia tersandung. Dia mencoba melarikan diri ke kamarnya. Dia tidak menghiraukan kue ulang tahun yang besar itu di ruang tamu. Dia tidak menghiraukan rangkaian bunga itu. Rasa sakitnya terlalu sakit. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya sampai bedebam keras hingga dinding di sekitarnya bergetar.

Dia meringkuk di atas ranjang. Persis seperti gambaran dirinya di masa kecilnya.

 _Kenapa ini berulang-ulang?!_

Seperti lingkaran yang tidak ujungnya. Dia menatap cermin, terbujur kaku. Dia matap cermin, melihat bayangan ilusi dirinya. Jongin kecil, dengan mulut bersimbah darah.

...

Perlahan tapi pasti, semakin dia beranjak dewasa dia semakin mengerti. Alasan tentang masa lalu. Tentang mengapa waktu itu Ibunya selalu pergi di akhir pekan. Tentang mengapa kedua orang tuanya saling memaki, mengucapkan kata kotor sampai memukul lawan seperti nyaris ingin membunuh lawannya.

Dia tidak akan pernah lupa _percakapan_ mereka ketika bertengkar bagaimanapun juga. Tidak ada yang menjelaskannya secara rinci tentang itu, tapi Jongin cukup pintar untuk berasumsi. Tentang penyebab mengapa setiap akhir pekan Ibunya pergi mengendap-endap. Tentang mengapa Ayahnya jarang pulang ke rumah.

Jadi, Ibunya berpikir bahwa Ayahnya memiliki simpanan, sehingga setiap akhir pekan ibunya membuntuti Ayahnya. Berharap suatu hari dia bisa memergoki suaminya secara langsung. Padahal, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ayahnya berpikir bahwa setiap akhir pekan Ibunya pergi berselingkuh dengan pria lain. Kesalah pahaman meluap seiring dengan rasa curiga dan cemburu yang berkepanjangan. Ketika rasa cinta yang tumbuh tidak diiringi kepercayaan, maka hanya benci yang tersisa.

Pada akhirnya, setelah tahun-tahun berlalu, Jongin menyadari. Pria dingin yang disebutnya Ayah itu lah yang benar. Semua itu terbukti dari kenyataan bahwa sebulan setelah perceraian itu, Ibunya menikah lagi dengan pria kaya, menyerahkan hak asuh dirinya kepada Ayahnya. Sedangkan Ayahnya kini hidup seperti tidak hidup. Tak pernah menikah lagi. Kemudian mengejar harta sampai menggunung. Sebab, motif utama Ibunya membangun _drama_ masa lalu itu adalah tentang kemiskinan.

Kepingan ingatan tentang Ibunya yang selalu mengeluh hadir di mimpinya kadang-kadang. Menghantui Jongin. Keluhan mengenai seberapa panas rumah mereka, seberapa tak layaknya pakaian mereka, atau seberapa sempit ruang gerak di rumah mereka. Jongin membenci bagaimana uang dapat mengubah Ibunya yang cantik dan halus itu menjadi seperti predator yang bisa menerkam apa saja.

Dan dia menjadi korban dari semua itu. Ayahnya bahkan tidak sanggup lagi untuk menatap wajahnya karena Jongin begitu mirip dengan Ibunya. Ayahnya memilih tak pernah pulang ke rumah yang kini sudah jadi istana. Ayahnya gila kerja sehingga kantornya menjadi rumah kedua. Ayahnya ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa kaya raya. Berharap mantan istrinya itu kembali karena dia sudah menjadi jutawan.

Tapi, tetap saja percuma. Waktu telah lama berlalu.

...

Linen dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya terasa senyap. Selalu ada alasan mengapa dia menjadi Jongin yang seperti hari ini. Mengapa dia selalu menatap cermin. Mengapa kamarnya kosong tanpa perabot. Mengapa dia selalu mendewakan dirinya. Karena, dia tidak memiliki seorangpun. Karena tidak akan yang peduli dirinya. Meskipun cuma tempat kembali, dia tidak pernah memilikinya.

Tunggu.

Dia memiliki Do Kyungsoo. Lelaki kesayangannya. Lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini memberinya _sesuatu_ untuk hidup.

Seperti orang sakau, tubuh Jongin bergetar. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menggapai ponsel lalu mengetik nama Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali dia mendengar suara dering tapi tak kunjung diangkat. Jongin butuh Kyungsoo untuk menetralkan kembali semua yang terjadi. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus seperti apa. Sebelum dia kumat, dia harus memeluk lelaki itu. Dia ingin menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang bagai terapi. Secepatnya. Detik itu juga.

Jadi, dia berlari, menanyai orang-orang dimana Kyungsoo tinggal. Terburu-buru, ia mencari kesana kemari seperti orang sakit jiwa. Padahal sudah tengah malam tapi mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Berkali-kali nyaris saja dia menabrak. Hingga akhirnya rumah mungil Kyungsoo tepat di depan matanya. Rumah itu mengingatkan Jongin dengan rumah masa kecilnya.

Kecil, kumuh. Namun, hangat.

Sialnya, dia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di rumah itu. Dimanapun.

Jongin menunggu.

Mungkin besoknya Kyungsoo masuk sekolah. Akan tetapi, Kyungsoo tidak masuk karena membolos. Begitupun esoknya. Esoknya lagi. Esoknya lagi. Esoknya lagi. Kyungsoo tidak ada dimanapun. Hingga satu minggu berlalu.

Seperti hilang di telan bumi. Lelaki itu pergi tanpa jejak, meninggalkannya yang sedang hancur berkeping-keping.

Dia terhuyung lemah di dua minggu waktu dia kehilangan kabar Kyungsoo.

Berpikir sambil berdecih, Jongin memastikan jika dia orang paling sial. Dia pikir Kyungsoo bisa menjadi _rumah_ nya. Nyatanya Kyungsoo-pun pergi dari hidupnya. Pun, sambil membawa hatinya. Bahkan tanpa kabar.

Selamanya, apakah dia tidak memiliki tempat untuk kembali?

* * *

.

.

-To be continued-

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Maap lama ga update ya. Semoga kalian suka sama chap yang baru. Sebenarnya ini udah dibuat setahun yang lalu. Yep setahun yg lalu gais... cuma ya gitu..males ngeditnya heuheu. Jadi kalo ada typo dsb tolong dimaafkan ya. Peace & love.

See ya,

Light Kailan.

10/03/2018 20:56


End file.
